When Fate Comes Knocking
by Nirvana19
Summary: Sequel to Promises. A continuation with the story line of S3. All AU. Bo and Lauren are happy, but sometimes Fates deals a new hand that leaves you with more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So begins the sequel. 5 month time jump now.**

…**.**

**Chapter 1: Red Is the New Orange**

**Clubhouse **

"See, I told your mommies we'd be fine. Who needs them, right monkey?" Kenzi said watching Charlotte chew on a rubber ring.

Kenzi had been watching Charlotte for the last 2 days. Bo and Lauren were off on an undercover mission in a light Fae prison. Apparently, Lauren's old mentor Dr. Everett was missing. The blonde owed everything she had to Dr. Everett, she would never have made it through her first year working for the light if it wasn't for her. She felt like she had an obligation to help find her. Bo offered to help, she could understand her girlfriend's concern. A lot of things had changed in the last 5 months. There was an attack on the light, and Lachlan was killed. Which made Hale the acting Ash of the light Fae.

The siren was somewhat struggling to convince people that he was serious about the job. Some of the Elders didn't see him as a leader. So when this undercover mission came up, he saw his opportunity to make his mark. Hecuba prison wasn't a clean cut place, things were always going wrong there. Things that didn't make sense and always went unexplained. Lauren was hesitant at first to leave Charlotte with Kenzi. It's not that she didn't trust Kenzi, it's just Charlotte's brain was like a sponge at her age. She would pick up stuff faster than lightening. She dreaded to think what she would pick up after spending a couple of days with her aunt.

Lauren had to go undercover first to cement herself into the prison as their new doctor. Which meant she had been away from her baby girl for longer. It was torture. Bo was next, the succubus had to commit a bunch of crimes for a couple of days to sell her bad girl status. She and Dyson put on a very good show in the Dahl, which ended in the brunette's arrest. Dyson hand delivered her into the prison so their mission could begin. So since everyone had their jobs that left Kenzi with baby Charlotte. The human was actually having fun being alone with her niece, except when she had to change her diaper. Charlotte had the habit of leaving her little surprises.

Charlotte's hair was now as dark as Bo's and her eyes lighter like Lauren's. The girl was now 7 months old and was picking up things faster than most babies would at this age. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her mother was a genius. "Okay monkey, time for some grub" Kenzi said lifting the girl up in her arms. The human sat the girl in her high chair and walked over to the fridge grabbing 2 pots of baby food. Kenzi emptied the 2 pots into a bowl, Lauren had specifically said which ones to feed her. To Kenzi they looked horrible, but maybe they tasted good to Charlotte. After she had prepared the food, she sat next to her niece and started to feed her. Charlotte ate the first 2 spoon fulls, but wouldn't open her mouth after that.

"C'mon monkey… It's good" Kenzi said pressing the spoon to her niece's mouth only for the baby to shake her head and moan. She really didn't like it. "It can't be that bad can it…." Kenzi trailed off tasting some of the pureed food. The human made a face of disgust before spitting it out on a napkin. "…. I totally get why they make this for people who **can't** talk. Okay, let's move onto something sweeter" Kenzi said as she grabbed a jar of pureed peaches. Charlotte loved peaches. "Now I **know** you like this one…. That's my girl" she said as Charlotte smiled eating her favourite food. No more refusals. After they were done with dinner, Kenzi sat with Charlotte and rocked her gently as the baby girl drifted off to sleep sucking on her pacifier.

Kenzi carefully walked into the girl's room, slowly so not to wake her. Most kids would scream for their parents but Charlotte wasn't like that. She didn't really fuss that much, Kenzi took it as a compliment. Maybe she liked being with Kenzi more than her own parents. Who wouldn't? The human gently lowered her niece into her crib, pulling up her baby blanket over her tiny body. "Nighty Night monkey" she whispered turning the dial on the mobile above her. Kenzi took a picture of the sleeping baby and sent it to Lauren's phone. The Goth thought it would give her piece of mind that everything was okay. She turned on the baby monitor on her way out. Just in case Charlotte woke up in the night.

**Hecuba Prison**

Lauren was currently going through Dr. Everett's old patient files when her phone vibrated in her lab coat pocket. Pulling it out she saw a picture message from Kenzi, the blonde opened the message and nearly cried on the spot when she saw her baby girl sleeping soundly. She missed her so much. Being away from her for even an hour made Lauren ache. But hopefully they would find out what they needed and finish this job sooner rather than later.

"Your new nurse is here!" Lauren heard a guard say.

The blonde new what that meant. Bo was finally arrested. Lauren had arranged for Bo to be on work detail in the infirmary with her. Turning the corner Lauren was met with a smirk from her girlfriend who was dressed a red prison jumpsuit. She still looked as hot as ever. Thankfully, the guards at Hecuba were out of touch with the world. So they didn't know the nature of Bo and Lauren's relationship. All they knew was that they were familiar with each other, they didn't know that they were together or that they had a baby. Wouldn't be much of an undercover mission if they did.

Lauren approached the succubus and looked over her file. The guard wasn't leaving, so Lauren needed to get rid of her. "Haven't you ever heard of Doctor/Patient confidentiality? I need privacy, why don't you go and polish your baton or something" Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise, she was impressed with Lauren's attitude. The guard huffed and walked out, she'd been told. Once the door was closed, Bo wasted no time in giving her girlfriend a kiss. A kiss that said, 4 days was too long. "Hi" the brunette whispered. "Hi back" the blonde smiled. "This get up is so uncomfortable" Bo groaned. "Yeah, but you look really hot… You think maybe you could bring it home after we're done here?" Lauren said.

"Done! Best role play ever" Bo smiled. "But I do have something that might cheer you up" Lauren said reaching into her pocket. "Sex on the desk?" Bo asked excitedly. Just like a succubus, her mind was always in the gutter. "No sorry…. Here" Lauren said handing Bo her phone. The brunette smiled when she saw the picture of her daughter asleep in her crib, looking all adorable. "I miss her so much" Bo breathed out. "Me too, but Kenzi said she's doing fine" the blonde said. They were glad that Charlotte was in good hands.

"So, let's go over the plan shall we?" Lauren said. Sooner they were done, sooner they could get back to their little girl.

**The Dahl (Next Day)**

A lot of things had changed in the last 5 months, especially Bo's relationship with Trick. A couple of months ago, Bo asked Trick if he had a book on succubi she could read. She and Lauren were curious to know what kind of abilities Charlotte would inherit, if she was even Fae. While Trick searched around in his fault, Bo noticed a painting on one of the shelves. The brunette had never been in Trick's vault before, every time they needed something he would get it himself. The painting was of him, his wife and Aife? Bo didn't understand why her mother was in, what looked like a family portrait. When he was asked about it, the barkeep stammered. As if he was thinking of an excuse.

But then he broke down and told Bo the truth. Trick was in fact Bo's grandfather, which meant that Aife was his daughter. Bo was mad at first that he had kept this from her, but she quickly got over that fact when she realised that the man she had looked up to and learned so much from was her flesh and blood. It made their connection all the more special. Not only that, but now Charlotte had a great grandfather. And that warmed Bo's heart more than anything. She wanted to make sure her daughter would never grow up like she had, that she would feel safe and loved.

Kenzi walked into an empty Dahl Riata with Charlotte in tow who was strapped into her car seat. "What up gramps?" Trick gave an annoyed scowl, Kenzi had been calling him that ever since she found out about him. He didn't mind, but she never let up. "And what have you two been up to this morning?" Trick said as Kenzi unbuckled Charlotte from her car seat and picked her up, bouncing the girl on her hip. "Well we took a stroll in the park, until I saw a really big dog… And when I say dog, I mean **mammoth** because that mutt was huge. I had to get outta there… And now we are here" she smiled. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. Kenzi couldn't exactly have her normal order of tequila shots.

She had been more sober these last two days than she had been her entire life. "Nothing for me, but how about you baby girl?" Charlotte just rested her head on Kenzi's shoulder, it was still early for her so she wasn't that alert yet. "You want chocolate milk?" Kenzi asked, Charlotte knew the meaning of the word chocolate. Every time she would hear it, she'd smile. "Are you sure she is allowed that?" Trick asked knowing how strict Lauren was when it came to what the girl ate. "It's just one cup, what mommy doesn't know won't hurt her" Kenzi said rubbing the girl's back as she kissed her on the head. Trick nodded and set off to the kitchen.

Just then Kenzi's phone started to ring, using her free hand she looked to her screen. She didn't recognise the number, but some of her cousins always called her on blocked numbers because they were running from the law. "Go for Kenzi" she greeted. _***"Hey Kenz, it's me"***_ It was Bo. "Well if it isn't the jail bird herself… How's life in the slammer?" Kenzi joked. _***"In a word? Horrible. I don't have much time, I just wanted to check on Charlie"***_ Bo said. She missed her so much. "Oh, well she is fine… A little quiet this morning, but she should perk up after some ch- Milk" Kenzi stammered. _***"Okay, good. Is she with you? Can I talk to her?"***_ The brunette asked. "Uh, sure…. Although I think it might be a one sided convo. Hold on" Kenzi said placing her phone on the bar top and hitting the speaker button.

"Go ahead!" Kenzi said.

_***"Hey monkey…."***_ Charlotte looked up as she heard her Mama's voice. She was looking around the room for her only to find she wasn't there. Kenzi pointed to the phone. _***"….Mama misses you so much…"***_ Bo said. Charlotte was fussing now, she could hear Bo's voice but she couldn't see her. She was getting upset. The girl started to sob. Kenzi needed to do something. "Hey Bo-Bo? The phone you're calling off? Does it have a camera in the front?" she asked. _***"Yeah, why?"***_ Bo asked. "Well, she is crying because she can hear you but you're not here. Maybe if we did a video chat, then she'd stop crying because she'd see your face" Kenzi suggested. It was the better option. _***"Okay, let's do it"***_ Bo said. Kenzi hit her video chat button on her phone, and waited for Bo to accept the call.

Just then, Bo's face popped up on Kenzi's screen. "Look who it is monkey" Kenzi said holding her phone up to her niece. Charlotte saw her mother's face and instantly stopped crying and started smiling. ***"There's my girl…. Are you being good for Aunt Kenzi? Yeah, Good girl..."*** Charlotte put one of her tiny fingers to the screen as Bo did the same. No, they weren't really touching but it was still nice. And Charlotte was smiling, which in turn made Bo smile. _***"Mama has to go now baby, but I love you so much okay? Mommy and I will be home real soon… I gotta go Kenz, I don't think we'll be here for much longer. I have a feeling it's the warden that's behind all this… she gives me the creeps"***_ Bo said. Kenzi was glad that they would be home soon. "Stay safe Bo-Bo, remember cigarettes equals protection" Kenzi said. _***"Got it… I love you guys"***_ Bo said one last time. "We love you too, bye" the human said.

As soon as Bo's face disappeared from the screen, Charlotte started screaming. Kenzi didn't expect anything less. The human brought the girl close to her body and rubber her back soothingly. "I know baby, I know…. I miss them too" she said kissing her on her short dark hair. "What happened?" Trick asked coming back from the kitchen carrying a Sippy cup of chocolate milk. "Bo just called, little monkey misses her mommies" Kenzi summarised quickly. Trick nodded, it was hard for a baby of Charlotte's age to be away from her parents for so long. "Maybe this will cheer her up" he said handing her the Sippy cup. Kenzi wiped her tears away and gave her the cup, she was still upset but she stopped crying as she was drinking it.

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll be back soon. Until then, you have us. And where not going anywhere" Trick said reaching over to stroke her cheek.

**Hecuba Prison (4 Hours Later)**

Bo almost felt like crying herself after she ended the video chat with Kenzi, she hated seeing her daughter so upset. More than that, she hated being away from her. It was like there was a void in her heart that wouldn't be filled until she held her in her own arms. Bo had got the cell phone off a woman name Jobina, if anyone wanted anything she was the girl to talk to. The brunette didn't tell Lauren about Charlotte's state, she knew it would only upset her. So she just told her that she was doing fine and that she was having fun spending time with Kenzi and Trick. After she had gotten off the phone, Bo was given some insight on the guards by her cell mate Sylvie.

She was a sweet girl, only in for stealing food because her family was starving. Bo was baffled by it, there were murderers out on the street and they lock her up for stealing bread. Stupid Fae and their laws. With Bo being Bo, it didn't take long for her to piss off one of the guards. But it actually wasn't her fault, she was only protecting Sylvie. But when Bo was seen using her powers, she was taken to the warden. The whole point of being locked up in Hecuba was that no one had their powers. The prison was built on top of geothermal currents that strip the prisoners of their abilities. But Lauren had equipped her girlfriend with a cheat sheet of sorts. A special stone that allowed Bo to keep her powers.

Although Lauren told her to only use it in emergencies. Bo classed her cell mate's defence as that. Bo wouldn't be Bo without her pathological need to protect people. The warden had Bo beaten for her disobedience. But that was the least of their problems, the warden was on to Bo. She realised someone must have given her the stone. Someone on the inside. Bo was now worried about Lauren's safety. She had no idea what the warden would do to her, and she didn't really want to think about it either. As Bo delved deeper into the mysteries of the prison, she came across something weird in the warden's office. Canisters of some kind of gas. They were everywhere.

Bo noticed that there was a secret door in the warden's office, only problem was it required a retinal scan of one of someone with access. The succubus was startled when one the warden's right hand women Trasso, caught her in the office. "You know this right here is punishable by death" she said pulling out her baton. Bo needed to improvise, she had no powers which meant she had none of her succubus strength to help her through this. As the guard approached her, Bo looked down to see a letter opener on the warden's desk. Succubus powers or not, Bo would always be good with knifes. Grabbing the letter opener, the brunette launched it at the guard. It hit her right between the eyes. She actually aimed for her shoulder, but she wasn't going to complain.

***Light bulb***

The succubus then realised she could use Trasso's eye for the retina scan. She just hoped it would work. Bo pulled the dead woman by the arm, god she was heavy. Bringing her over to the door and lifted up her head to the scanner. Bo waited anxiously as the red light flashed, but sighed in relief when it turned green and she heard the latch unhook. After Bo made her way down into the secret room, she found more canisters on some shelves. Of the same stuff. Weird. The brunette delved deeper and stopped when she saw her cell mate sitting alone in a weird room. Her same cell mate who had been released not 2 hours before. This was definitely strange.

Bo called out to her and saw that Sylvie was heavily pregnant, she wasn't like that earlier. Something was definitely going on. She needed to get her out of here. As they tried to make their escape, Sylvie's water had broken. Even though she had a daughter, Bo never went through the whole labour thing with Lauren. But she knew she needed to get her some help, and when in a medical emergency… you go to a doctor. Thankfully, Bo knew of a very good one who happened to be just down the hall. As they made their way into the infirmary, Lauren was baffled by what she saw. She had done a work up on Sylvie only 3 days ago, she showed no sign of being pregnant.

This was all so strange. Lauren had to go into Doctor Mode as Sylvie's contractions got closer together. After a lot of screaming and a sight that Bo would be scarred for life with, Lauren delivered a **feathery** baby boy to the expectant mother. Seeing Sylvie content with her baby boy just made Bo and Lauren miss their little girl even more. It turned out that the warden had turned the prison into some kind of breeding establishment. She would have the prisoners impregnated and then sell the babies that were born for profit. Bo had never witnessed such an atrocious thing in all her life. But thankfully it was over now, Lauren had gotten word to Hale and the siren sent back up to arrest the warden for her crimes.

After the guards had been escorted out, the succubus released all the prisoners. They didn't deserve to be kept in a place like this. Which left Lauren and Bo in the silence of an empty prison. "Can we please go home now? I think if I don't have my baby girl in my arms soon, I will explode" Lauren said. Bo smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand. "I know the feeling, let's go mommy" she mocked dragging her out of the building.

**Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

Kenzi was bouncing Charlotte in her arms as she walked around the clubhouse. The little girl was still crying, and hadn't stopped since they left the Dahl. The human didn't know what else to try, she had done everything. Fed her, changed her, she even tried to see if turning on some cartoons would work but so far nothing. "C'mon monkey, please stop crying. I know you miss your mommies. But they will be back soon—"

"Sooner than you think" Kenzi looked up to see Lauren and Bo walking in.

"Oh thank god, look who's here" Kenzi said as Charlotte looked up to see her parents enter the room. Immediately she stopped crying and stuck her small arms out. Lauren took her from Kenzi and held her close to her body, kissing her head and breathing her in. "You have no idea how much Mommy missed you" she said. Kenzi didn't say anything, she just walked up to Bo and gave her a crushing hug. "I don't think I could've take much more of her screaming" she said. The succubus laughed and rubbed Kenzi's back. They were happy to be home. "Well, feel free to take the night off Kenz" Bo said. "Awesome Sauce! If you need me I will be at the Dahl, getting reacquainted with all of my alcoholic buddies. Later!" the human called out as she walked out the door.

Bo walked over to her girlfriend and took her daughter from the blonde's arms. "Hey baby girl… Did you miss us? Yeah I bet you did" she smiled giving her a hug. "All that crying has to have made her tired, how about we give her a bath and then put her down for the night?" Lauren said. Bo leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Sounds good, I'll run the bath" she said taking her daughter upstairs.

**Upstairs**

Bo held Charlotte in her arms as the bath began to fill up, the brunette turned the Fawcett off when it was up to the right amount. She stuck her free hand in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, it was just right. "Ready sweetie?" Charlotte just played with Bo's brown curls. Bo got her daughter undressed and placed her in the bathing seat they had bought for her. Bo made sure to place all of her bath toys in with her so she could have some fun. Bath time was never boring. Charlotte grabbed her rubber octopus and started banging it down into the water causing it to splash. She gave a high pitched giggle as the water thrashed around her.

"Someone looks like she's having fun" Lauren said as she entered the bathroom. The blonde knelt down so she could start to wash the infant. Charlotte loved when they would make bubbles with the soap. She would always blow them away and watch in amazement as they floated in the air. Bo knelt down on the other side of the tub, reaching in to place some foam on her daughter's tiny nose. Charlotte just laughed and scrunched up her nose trying to get it off. "I didn't realise how much I missed this… Being with her and seeing her laugh" Bo said, resting her elbows on the tub. Lauren smiled as she started to wash her daughter's ever growing hair. "I know, but we're home now. Hopefully we won't have to do that long of a job again" she said.

After she was all washed, Bo lifted her out of the tub while Lauren got her clothes and diaper ready. The brunette dried the infant thoroughly, making sure she didn't miss an inch. Bo then handed her to Lauren, where the blonde secured her in a diaper before changing her into her favourite monkey pyjamas. "Can we have her sleep with us tonight?" Bo asked as she combed her daughter's dark hair. "I just feel like I need her close to me" she added. Lauren kissed her girlfriend on her cheek, "I was just about to suggest the same thing" the blonde laughed. As mothers they had a bad case of separation anxiety. But it was to be expected after being away from her for so long.

As they all settled in bed, Charlotte laid on her back in the middle of them both. The girl was sucking on her pacifier while grabbing Bo's finger. "You okay?" Bo asked seeing Lauren's face. The blonde was still devastated about her mentor. As it turned out, the warden had Dr. Everett killed because she was going to expose her baby selling operation to the elders. "Yeah, I'm fine" The brunette looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. "Lauren?" The blonde sighed. "I just don't understand why she didn't run, she must have known that the warden would kill her" she said. "She didn't run because she couldn't…. and neither could you. You knew what the warden would do if she found out that we were undercover, but you couldn't leave because you took an oath to protect the lives of your patients. There was nothing you could have done babe" Bo whispered. She hated to see Lauren so broken up about losing someone who meant so much to her.

But Bo was right, there was nothing any of them could have done. Dr. Everett chose to stay in Hecuba, she died protecting her patients. Her death was not in vain. Lauren looked down to see her baby girl soundly asleep still holding onto Bo's finger. She really had missed this. Lauren leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the infant's forehead. Bo did the same as they both laid next to her. Their family was more important than anything. They drifted off to sleep in peace as they thought about the next few days they would spend with their little girl.

**39****th**** Division**

Dyson rubbed his eyes as he looked at the paperwork scattered on his desk, now that Hale was the Ash he had to do all the paper work by himself. He never realised how much there was, he and Hale always split it between them so it didn't seem like a lot. The shifter looked at the clock on the wall, it was past 11, and he had a date with Ciara that he was incredibly late for. The wolf was very much in love with his blast from the past. It was so amazing loving someone who loved him back. He had no more feelings for Bo anymore, he loved her like a friend. He wanted what she and Lauren had, obviously there was plenty of time to think about kids. But he would be lying if he said he didn't see it someday.

Dyson was on his last piece of paperwork when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw a tall blonde women in a black blazer and pants. "Can I help you?" he asked standing up. The blonde smirked but didn't answer. Instead she looked around the room, as if she was taking it all in. "Do you need to report a crime, Ma'am?" Dyson asked. The blonde scoffed, "Do I **look** like a Ma'am to you?! Wolf boy!" she was offended. Dyson wondered how she knew what he was. "Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled and extended her hand. "The name's Tamsin…. And I'm your new partner" she said with a dark smile.

…**..**

**A/N: So there you have it. Let me know what you guys think. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clear some things up, this is a doccubus story. As are all my fics, but there will be different interactions along the way. So hope you guys stick with me. :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY**

…**.**

**Chapter 2: Old Faces with New Lives**

**Clubhouse**

Bo awoke to Kenzi shaking her in bed. The brunette groaned as she opened her eyes. "What is it?" she asked. Setting her eyes on her friend, she noticed Kenzi's panicked expression. "Kenzi? Are you okay?" she added. The human shook her head, "Not really, can we talk downstairs?" Kenzi asked seeing Lauren and Charlotte still fast asleep next to the succubus. Bo nodded before getting up slowly and following her friend downstairs. As they reached the living room, Kenzi started pacing. "Kenz? What happened?" Bo asked stilling her friend's movements.

"I went out for a drink and ran into my friend Aussie, he wanted to show me this walking tour thing so I went with him. While we were there something weird happened. All the lights went out, and when they came back on a guy had been killed and Aussie was gone… It's gotta be Fae, there's rumours of a Sewer Alligator down there…. He took him Bo I know he did!" Kenzi was starting to get frantic. "Kenz, calm down okay…. We'll find him I promise" Bo said bringing her friend in for a hug. The brunette looked to the clock, it was 6:25 a.m. She was really hoping to spend the day with her daughter, but Kenzi needed help and that's what friends were for.

"Wait here, I'll go get dressed" Bo said making her way back upstairs.

**Bo & Lauren's Room**

As the brunette finished throwing some clothes on, Lauren started to wake up as she heard the ruffling sound of clothes. "Bo?" she called out. Bo sat beside her girlfriend on the bed. "Shh, go back to sleep" the brunette said. "Where are you going?" Lauren asked rubbing her eyes. "Kenzi's friend was kidnapped, she thinks it might be Fae. I need to help her find him" Bo explained. Lauren loved that Bo was always there for the people she loved. Although she was a bit sad that her girlfriend was leaving. "Okay. Please be careful, I love you" she said. Bo nodded, "I will be, promise… I love you too" the brunette gave her girlfriend a gentle peck before reaching over and giving her daughter a kiss on her head.

As she watched her girlfriend leave, Lauren turned onto her side. "Looks like it's just you and me" she whispered holding Charlotte's small hand.

**39****th**** Division (5 Hours Later)**

Dyson was still getting used to the fact that he had a new partner. But that wasn't even half the problem, it turned out that his new partner was **Dark** Fae. Apparently the Fae elders were trying out a new peace plan that involved Light and Dark working together. His new partner, Tamsin… was proving to be a quite the bitchy detective. Not that he didn't expect that from someone who was dark. Although, he had no idea what kind of Fae she was. Her scent was different, he hadn't smelt anything like it before. It's not like he could come out and ask her, it was considered rude in Fae culture.

"Yo Wolfman, we gotta a case" Tamsin said dropping the red case file on Dyson's desk. Dyson picked up the folder and looked it over, they had been ordered to exterminate some Fae that were quarantined and now lived underneath the city in the sewers. It wasn't fair at all, but he had to follow orders. "Plus, there was a murder at some human walking tour early this morning. People are saying they saw a sewer alligator. That lizard has been a bad boy, could've outed the Fae" she added. "Well until we get everything ready for the subterranean Fae, how about we check out this crime scene. It will be better if we get it out of the way" he said.

"Read my mind, after you" Tamsin said gesturing to the door with a smirk. There was something about her that Dyson couldn't put his finger on. But he knew one thing, he didn't trust her.

**Clubhouse (2 Hours Later)**

Lauren was currently sitting at the kitchen island going over some patient files while Charlotte sat in highchair eating some mashed up apple sauce that the blonde had made earlier. Since Hale was now the Ash, he had given Lauren a flexible schedule. After all, being a doctor took up a lot of time. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The blonde got up from her stool and made her way to the front door, opening it she saw Dyson. "Dyson? Hey, come in" Lauren said walking back into the kitchen. Lauren and Dyson had gotten much closer since he had stopped pining over Bo.

Dyson walked in and saw Charlotte in her high chair, "Hey there lil cub" he said lifting Charlotte out of her highchair and into his arms. The girl stuck her tiny hand out to touch his beard. Everyone had their own nickname for Charlotte, Dyson's was little cub, Kenzi's was monkey and Trick always called her sweetie. It was cute. This little girl was spoiled for family. "What can I do for you?" Lauren asked clearing Charlotte's bowl away. "I was looking for Bo actually, I uh… need to talk to her about something" he said. Lauren was now intrigued. "She's not here, she actually hasn't been back for a while. Kenzi needed her help with something, they left early this morning" Lauren said. Dyson nodded as he bounced Charlotte in his arms.

"Hey dog breath? Did you find our suspect or what?" Tamsin asked walking in, the tall blonde stopped in her tracks when she saw Lauren. She couldn't believe her eyes, this wasn't possible. "Freya?" she asked. Lauren looked a little confused, "Sorry?" the blonde asked. Tamsin shook her head, the resemblance was uncanny. But it clearly wasn't her. "Uh, it's nothing… You just really remind me of someone… I'm Tamsin" the detective said extending her hand to the doctor. The human shook her hand and smiled. "Lauren, pleasure" she said. This was unbelievable. Tamsin shook Lauren's hand for longer than she should have.

Tamsin looked to her partner who was tickling a giggling baby girl. She didn't really like children. "You have a kid?" she asked the wolf. Dyson shook his head and laughed, as did Lauren who took her daughter from her uncle's arms. "No, this one is all mine" Tamsin looked in surprise. "She's…. cute" Tamsin stammered. She didn't mix well with babies. "So what's this about Bo being a suspect?" Lauren asked. Dyson explained that they were investigating a crime scene and Dyson caught Bo's scent on the way down there. Lauren was now worried, she hadn't heard from Bo all morning. As the blonde went to pick up her phone, the front door swung open. "Kenz don't worry, we'll find him I promise" Bo said as Kenzi ran up to her room.

Turning to the kitchen, Bo saw that Dyson was here and some blonde woman she had never seen before. "What'd I miss?" she asked walking over to her girlfriend who hit her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" the succubus said rubbing her arm. "Do you know how worried I was?" Lauren said. Bo smiled and leaned in for a forgiving kiss. "Sorry… There was no cell reception down in the tunnels. Forgive me?" the brunette asked. "I'll think about it… Here take her, I need to use the bathroom" Lauren said handing her daughter over to the brunette. "Morning baby, or should I say afternoon?" Tamsin frowned as she saw the sight before her, Lauren had a daughter with a succubus. What the hell was going on? "What can I help you with Dyson?" Bo asked.

"Earlier we were investigating a crime scene in the old subway tunnels and I smelled your…. Shampoo, shall we say" he said. Bo caught on, he meant her scent. "Oh right, Kenzi's friend was kidnapped by some reptile man. We went in to find him" she answered. Dyson nodded, "Okay, I just wanted to know what you were doing there. We have been ordered to exterminate the homeless Fae that reside down there" the wolf added. "Are you sure you're guys haven't already been down there?" she asked rubbing her daughter's back who was resting her head in the crook of Bo's neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When we were down there, I saw a dead guy in a SWAT uniform" Bo said. That was disturbing, the wolf had no idea why there would be a member of a SWAT team down there. "You sure?" he asked. Bo nodded. Dyson needed to look into this. "We need to find the sewer alligator too" he said. "You mean Atticus?" Bo said. "You know his name?" Dyson asked with a frown. "Yeah, we asked him if he was the one who took Aussie and he said no, then he told us to leave" The brunette said. "Well, **he** is threatening to expose the Fae, we have strict orders" Dyson explained. "So, you are the badass unaligned succubus everyone talks about?" Tamsin spoke up. "Yeah, and who might you be?" Bo asked. "Bo, this is Tamsin… My new partner" Dyson introduced them.

"It's funny, you don't look that scary to me?" Tamsin smirked as she watched Bo kiss her daughter on her head.

"Why? Because I'm holding a baby? Trust me, I have no problem in showing you the meaning of the word **scary**" Bo said.

She had only just met this woman, but she knew already she didn't like her. "I'd love to see that. I gotta check in with the Morrigan, later fury face" with that the detective was out the door. Dyson sighed, he wished he had an easier going partner or no partner at all would have been better. "The Morrigan? She's dark?" Bo asked. Why would Dyson be partnered with a Dark cop? "Yep, she and I are part of a new peace project between both sides. She's a ray of sunshine as you can see" he gave a fake smile. "Oh yeah, she's just peachy…. Do me a favour, if you are going back down there and find Kenzi's friend… bring him back safe please. She's blaming herself, I'll have her send you a picture" Bo hated that Kenzi thought this was her own fault.

"I'll do everything I can, I swear…. I gotta go, say goodbye to Lauren for me" Dyson said giving Charlotte's hand a little shake before leaving. Bo looked down to her daughter who was very quiet. "You tired baby? Yeah, okay let's put you down for a nap" Bo said as she made her way to her daughter's room. Once there, the succubus laid her daughter down into her crib and covered her with her baby blanket. Not 5 minutes later, Charlotte was out like a light. "Sleep tight" Bo whispered pulling up the crib bars. And leaving the room turning on the baby monitor as she went.

**Dark Fae Compound (30 Minutes Later)**

Evony was sat at her desk when suddenly her doors flew open. "What is it with everyone barging in? It's not a revolving door people!" she said to herself. "You knew didn't you?!" Tamsin yelled as she slammed her hands on the morrigan's desk. "Whatever do you mean?" Evony smirked. "Cut the crap Evony! **Lauren**, you know who she is" the blonde said. "Who she **is**? Or who she **used** to be?" Evony asked. "So it's true? She is Freya?" Tamsin breathed out as she fell into the seat behind her. This was too much. Evony stood from her seat and rounded her desk, coming to stand in front of Tamsin. "Buried deep, but yes…. She's one in the same. When was the last time you saw her face?" she asked. Tamsin sat back in her chair. "546 years, 4 months and 9 days" the blonde said.

"That's a long time to go without your soul mate" Evony said.

"She has a daughter, with the unaligned succubus of all people…. No matter how much she looks like her, she'll never be the Freya I knew… The Freya I loved" Tamsin said quietly, this was all so overwhelming. Lauren was the reincarnation of her soul mate Freya, and yet she was completely different to her shadow self. "Why did you bring me here?" Tamsin asked, Evony was the one who requested her to be put forward for the detective job. "When I learnt of Dr. Lewis's…. history shall we say, I knew that you would want to see her" Evony said with a smile. "But she's not her… She's different, she's…. Human" Tamsin let out.

"Is she?" Evony said questionably. "What's that supposed to mean?" the detective asked. It was clear that Evony knew more than she was letting on. "Things have changed since the doctor spawned that…. child" Evony shuddered, she never did like kids. "You think having the child made her Fae?" Tamsin said. "Think about it, she did the one thing that has never been done… She conceived a child with a succubus. And not just any succubus, one whose origins are a mystery" Evony said. "I want you to find out what you can about Bo and her lineage. You could always use the time to get closer to Lauren, suss out her relationship with Bo… then use it to your advantage" the Morrigan smirked.

Tamsin shook her head, "No, she's not Freya… **Lauren** has her own life, I won't get in between that. It's not like she would ever see me that way anyway" she said. "But if she could? Wouldn't you want to be with her again if you had the chance?" Evony was hoping Tamsin would be driven by her love for Freya to do what she says. Tamsin was struggling with all of her emotions. She wasn't one for talking about her feelings or even showing them. She was trying to handle over 5 centuries of buried memories. She couldn't be here, she needed time. "I gotta go" Tamsin said getting up and walking out.

She needed time to think.

**Clubhouse (4 Hours Later)**

After she had put her daughter down for a nap, it wasn't long before chaos ensued. Kenzi's friend Aussie showed up on their doorstep claiming he was never missing and that he was fine, the only thing was he couldn't remember what happened after being with Kenzi. And if that wasn't weird enough, he started to bleed from his nose and eyes. Lauren quickly ran some tests on him, and found nothing physically wrong with. He wasn't hurt or sick. It didn't make sense. They were absolutely stumped. Just then, Dyson called and informed them that the orders he had to kill the homeless Fae wasn't issued by Hale.

Which meant the person that gave the order wanted it done for his own gain. Robert Hamlin, a light Fae District Attorney, was the Fae responsible for kidnapping handfuls of Fae around the city. He was leaving them down in the sewers to feed off them. Bo went back down into the tunnels to warn Atticus, he mentioned that he couldn't remember the man who took everything from him, his home, his family and his life. Bo and Dyson thought that it was only fair that Hamlin face his prey, and take whatever punishment they thought was best. Once Atticus had killed Hamlin, Aussie and all the other Fae that Dyson had rehomed all stopped being sick. Everyone was glad it was over.

Once Bo had gotten home she noticed that Charlotte was still asleep, Kenzi was out with Aussie celebrating his health which meant Bo and Lauren had the house to themselves. Lauren was still a little mad that Bo never checked in with her, although the brunette's excuse was valid she still had trouble letting go. Kenzi always said she was stubborn. It's just that they had a daughter to think about now. If anything ever happened to Bo, Lauren would be devastated. But the blonde couldn't begin to imagine what kind of an impact it would leave on Charlotte, she dreaded to even think about it.

Bo entered her and Lauren's bedroom after checking on Charlotte, to find her girlfriend folding some clothes on the bed. The brunette walked up behind her slowly and snaked her arms around the blonde's waist. "How long am I going to be in the dog house?" she said into the blonde's ear. Lauren shrugged in her girlfriend's arms as she neatly folded some of Charlotte's pyjamas. "That depends… Have you learnt your lesson" Lauren smirked. Bo smiled and moved her mouth to Lauren's neck, she could hear the blonde's smirk in her voice. Since Charlotte was asleep, Bo was going to take full advantage of this. "Trust me I won't be making the same mistake again… I swear" Bo whispered seductively.

"Well in that case…" Lauren trailed off as she turned around in Bo's arms and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Bo's hands went to Lauren's sides and slid up quickly, stripping the blonde's shirt off as she went. "She could wake up any minute" Lauren said as Bo removed her own shirt. "Then we better get to it" Bo laughed as both women peeled of their jeans. The succubus had been waiting for this for days, Charlotte always had the tendency to interrupt them just as things were getting hot and heavy. Once they were both Naked, Bo lifted Lauren in her arms and pinned her to a nearby wall. She really didn't want to mess the neatly folded clothes. Lauren would probably stop to refold them if she had.

Lauren found this new location rather arousing. She liked it when Bo took her right there and then. Bo always felt like she fell more in love with Lauren every time they had sex, there was nothing that could ever make her stop loving this woman. Lauren had her arms around Bo's neck and her left leg hiked up, while her right was bent a little making it easier for Bo to rest her already wet centre on. The brunette started to rub herself on her girlfriend's toned thigh before slipping herself into Lauren causing the blonde to moan. Lauren bent her leg a little more, Bo was now practically riding it as she sped up the movements of her fingers. "Oh god! Don't stop!" Lauren breathed. Bo couldn't stop if an asteroid hit her.

Lauren brought Bo in for another kiss, deepening it as they moved faster. "Right there!" Bo said leaning her head down to kiss her girlfriend's neck, the blonde tilted her head back to allow the brunette better access as she continued to mover her fingers faster. "I'm gonna come! I'm…. Coming!" Lauren cried as pulling Bo into a passionate kiss, she was holding onto the succubus as she rode out her climax. Bo was only 5 seconds behind her as she jerked her hips, shuddering as she came hard with her head buried in the blonde's neck. "Wall sex is definitely going in my top 3" the succubus let out as she untangled herself from the blonde, but still kept her arms around her.

"And what are the other 2?" Lauren asked.

"That would be the kitchen counter and the shower" Bo said with a smile. They did love shower sex, something about being twice as wet made the sex amazing. Charlotte chose that time to wake up as the two women heard her quietly sobbing through the baby monitor. "I'll go" Bo said giving her girlfriend a quick peck before putting her clothes back on and heading into her daughter's room. Bo entered Charlotte's room to find the girl sitting up in her crib and holding onto the bars while she cried. "Hey monkey… What's wrong? Hmm? Did you have a bad dream?" the brunette said softly as she cuddled the infant and stroked her short dark hair. "Shh, it's okay… I got you" Bo kissed her head.

**Tamsin Place**

Tamsin was still trying to get her head around the fact that the love of her life had been reincarnated. She had waited for centuries for Freya to be reborn, but nothing ever happened. She was brought to this city under false pretences. The Morrigan actually wanted her to get between Bo and Lauren. Tamsin was a lot of things, but she wasn't a home wrecker. If Freya was here she would kick her ass for even thinking about it. Freya was the most beautiful, kind and gentle soul she had ever known. She was also a goddess, she fed on Love, beauty and life. Tamsin remembered the day she died like it was yesterday.

It was night, and it was raining…..

_**Norway (1467)**_

_**Tamsin ran through the muddy field that was littered with dead bodies, she needed to get to her lover as fast as she could. She was seething with anger, and in her wake left the army that kept her from Freya dead to the world. Tamsin was a Valkyrie, a very experienced and powerful one at that. The blonde had come home to find that Freya had been taken, as one of the last goddesses left on earth she was quite the prize for anyone who obtained her. Tamsin had sworn to keep her safe, and she had failed. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her back. **_

_**The Valkyrie knew exactly who took her, King Ragnar of the western marshes was always trying to get his hands on her. Freya's late father, King Eirik of the East had promised Ragnar his daughter's hand in marriage in exchange for peace between their kingdoms. Although Freya did not like this decision one bit, she didn't think her father would do this to her. Plus she was already in love with Tamsin and she wasn't going to give up her right to be happy with someone she loved just to marry someone she didn't for peace. **_

_**Freya and Tamsin ran, and in doing so angered King Ragnar so much that he had Freya's father killed for his betrayal. Freya was heartbroken, yes her father had handed her off like some piece of jewellery, but he was still her father and she loved him. Being the goddess of Love, she felt the emotion more than others. The loss nearly crippled her. Ragnar vowed that he would have her, regardless of the fact that her father was dead or that she loved another. Tamsin had left one night to do her job of gathering souls on the battlefields so she could deliver them to Valhalla. **_

_**She had a duty no matter if she was on the run. When she returned, she found that their home had been ransacked and turned upside down. The Valkyrie knew that it was Ragnar, the bastard must had found them and sent men to take Freya to him. Freya wasn't much of a fighter, that's why she and Tamsin worked so well together. They were opposites, but they made sense. Tamsin had realised from investigating the scene that they hadn't left that long ago, the Valkyrie set of on her horse in pursuit of the tracks she found in the mud. Thanks to the rain she was able to track their movements very well. **_

_**After an hour of pursuing them, Tamsin saw that they had taken her lover back to Ragnar's castle. The place was a fortress. But Tamsin wasn't going down without a fight. The blonde unsheathed her sword as she made her way to the front gate, before she could even get to the iron bars, Ragnar's men swarmed her. But Tamsin was prepared for anything, looking to them all the blonde stilled her jaw as her face distorted into a skull like expression as she began to use her powers on them. She cast her doubt on them in full force, and as she walked to the Castle doors the men fell to the ground. **_

_**As she made her way deeper into the castle, she was met with guards who had been ordered to kill her on sight. Tamsin sliced her way through them as she reached Ragnar's private chambers. Opening the door she saw him holding a knife to Freya's throat, the goddess smiled as she saw her lover's face. Even in the face of death she was happy to see her. "Let her go!" Tamsin ordered. "Afraid not, she was promised to me…. Now leave before I end her" he spat. Tamsin shook her head and grasped the handle of her sword tighter. "You are not worthy of her" she said. Ragnar scoffed. **_

"_**And you are? You are nothing but an errand girl, sent to take those who fall in battle. It is you Valkyrie, who is not worthy" he said. On some level he was right, Tamsin did what she was told to do, where as he answered to no one. Freya deserved someone better than her, but it didn't change the fact that the princess chose her. Freya gave Tamsin a warm smile as a tear trickled down her cheek. "She has always been worthy…. And she always will" Freya said as she pulled out a small dagger from behind her back, turning around and lifting her hand up to strike her captor. Ragnar was too fast and caught her hand, twisting it so she dropped the knife and then plunged his knife into her chest. **_

"_**FREYA!" Tamsin yelled as she watched her lover fall to the ground clutching the knife in her chest. **_

"_**This was your doing" Ragnar smirked. Tamsin lunged herself at him, using all her strength she drove her sword into his chest, slicing her blade straight through his heart. After he took his last breath, Ragnar fell forward to the floor dead. Tamsin rushed over to Freya's side, looking to the knife that was embedded in her chest. There was no way she was going to survive this. "Frey, why did you do that?" she asked crying. Freya reached her hand out to touch Tamsin's cheek. "You were worth it" Freya smiled. "You cannot leave me… Please fight" Tamsin said. Freya shook her head gently. **_

"_**It is not a fight I would win…. I love you Tamsin, we will be together again…. I swear it" she whispered as she faded into death. "Freya? Freya?" Tamsin cried as she tried to wake her lover up but she was already gone. The Valkyrie cried as she rested her head onto Freya's. All she had to do was wait, Freya always kept her promises. All she had to do…. Was wait.**_

**Present**

Tamsin looked out her window as she relived the worst day of her life. Yes, Lauren looked like Freya. But she wasn't her, besides she was head over heels in love with a succubus. And they had a child. They were happy, she couldn't ruin that…

Even if it meant a second chance with her soul mate.

…**..**

**A/N: So there it is. Hope you guys will stick with the story. More to come. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. (Be gentle :])**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know some of you guys are not liking the whole Lauren/Freya/Tamsin thing. But I just want to remind you that this ****is**** a doccubus story and I am ****100%**** a crew member of that ship. You know me with my twists, they always get resolved. But I am ****not**** going to say how. You guys will have to find that out for yourselves, that is if you stay with me and this story which I really hope you do. Also I feel like writing in this twist is helping me with my writing skills, because I have never done this kind of story before. So hope you guys will keep reading and reviewing because I read every one and take everything into consideration. **

**Much Love x**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :]**

…

**Chapter 3: Chronicles Of A Fallen Love **

**Tamsin's Place**

The Valkyrie hadn't slept much all night, she couldn't get her current predicament out of her head. She couldn't believe the Morrigan would be this vindictive and cruel, to put her through this. Tamsin had never really gotten over losing Freya, but she had come to terms with it. She had moved on with her life, it's not like she could live in the past forever. But now everything had changed, she was plagued with these torturous memories. Some were happy memories but it still hurt her to think of them. Tamsin came to the conclusion that she needed to leave the city, she needed to get as far away from Lauren as she could.

The only problem was, Evony wasn't just going to let her go. As a member of the Dark, Tamsin had to do what she was told. And she was told to get information on Bo and her secret lineage. Tamsin had been filled in on Bo, how she was raised by humans and thought she was human herself until she turned 18. The blonde sort of felt sorry for her, to not know who you really are and feel lost. But a part of her couldn't help but think that Bo got lucky. Not being raised in the Fae world was probably the best thing that could have happened to her. Tamsin practically grew up in a war zone, being a Valkyrie was the only thing she knew. That was, until she met Freya. Tamsin was assigned to guard Freya as a favour for her father, King Eirik.

She wasn't one for falling in love or succumbing to romance, but Freya was different. It was as if she brought the softer side out of Tamsin, the side that the Valkyrie had been taught to bury. The side that cared for others. The time that Tamsin spent with Freya was the best time she had ever had, in any of her many lifetimes. But all good things must come to an end. And Tamsin's did, the second Freya drew her last breath and died in her arms. There was no way Tamsin could go through that again. She didn't know Lauren, she had no idea what she was like, her hobbies, her interests… Nothing. All she knew was that she looked like Freya, everything else was Lauren's own life.

Tamsin walked over to her bookcase, pulling out an old worn out book. The book was nearly falling apart, not because it was old. Because she had handled it so many times, looking at the same crumpled page over and over again. Tamsin flipped to the page she wanted. There she was, Princess Freya Horik. Since these books were made in the 15th century, the picture was an illustrated sketch of Freya's face, but it looked immaculate. Tamsin traced her fingers over her dead lover's features, as if she was waiting for it to speak and give her an answer.

But it didn't.

Tamsin sat the book down on the table, before going upstairs to change. She needed out of this horrible nightmare.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was in the bathroom with Charlotte, the brunette was getting the infant all clean and changed because she was spending the day with Trick. Bo had a case with Kenzi, and Lauren had to work for a couple of hours. Charlotte was lying on the changing table, sucking on her pacifier while Bo unfastened her daughter's diaper. The succubus grimaced her face as she got rid of the dirty diaper. "Can you save your toxic poop for grandpa please? Mama can't take much more" she joked. Charlotte just smiled sticking her tiny arms out in the air. "Glad we are on the same page" Bo said securing her daughter in a fresh diaper. The brunette reached over to grab her little white dress that had sunflowers all over it. "Look at you… Bringing a whole new meaning to the word, Gorgeous" Bo smiled lifting Charlotte up in her arms and giving her a kiss.

"Let's get you over to grandpa's then huh?" The brunette said making her way downstairs with her daughter. Kenzi looked up from the kitchen when she heard Bo walking in the room. "OMG! Could she be any more adorable?" Kenzi said taking her niece from Bo's arms. "Nope" the brunette smiled making sure everything was in her baby bag. "You know I can't decide who she looks more like, you or Lauren" The human wondered. "Please, she's stunning… She's all Lauren" Bo said proudly. She loved that Charlotte looked more like Lauren. To Bo, Lauren was the most beautiful woman in the universe.

"True, although she is very mischievous… And that babe is all you" Kenzi said.

Kenzi walked her niece over to the kitchen island and placed her in her car seat, buckling her in safely. "Safety first" the human said pointing to the infant. Charlotte giggled touching her seat belt. "Okay, let's hit the road" Bo said handing Kenzi her daughter's bag before lifting her baby girl in her car seat and heading out the door.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Evony didn't need to look up from her desk to know who it was that had barged in. "I have really got to start locking that door… Tamsin darling, what brings you by?" she smiled getting up to pour a drink. "I want to be transferred" Tamsin said quickly. Evony gave a small laugh, she was expecting this. "I'm sorry, but that really isn't an option at the moment" she said placing some ice in her glass. "Why not?!" Tamsin asked her voice reaching a higher volume. Evony turned around with her glass of scotch in hand. "Because you still haven't provided me with the information I asked for" she said taking a sip of her drink.

Tamsin hated this. "You have dozens of little minions who could spy on the succubus, why does it have to be me?" the blonde asked. Evony gave a small shrug. Tamsin was right, she could have anyone get the information for her, but using Tamsin gave the job a bit more excitement. "Because you are partnered with her ex, and I have it on very good authority that he knows more about her that she does…. Get me the information, and you may leave" Evony said with a smiled. Tamsin walked up to the Morrigan and snatched her glass from her hands. Evony actually thought the blonde was going to hit her. Anyone would. But Tamsin just brought the crystal glass to her lips and drank her scotch down straight.

"I do this? We are done, I don't owe you anything….Understand?" the Valkyrie stated.

Evony smirked, she knew Tamsin would come through eventually. "Understood… Next time though, knock" she said taking her glass back from the blonde and placing it back on the table. Tamsin turned on her heel and left the office, all she had to do was figure out Bo's back story. Then she could leave this crap town.

**Light Fae Compound (3 Hours Later)**

Lauren was currently sitting at her desk, going over some autopsy reports for Hale. She was only supposed to be here for another hour and then she was going to pick Charlotte up from Trick's. Suddenly, the blonde heard a loud crash come from inside the lab. Lauren stood slowly and grabbed a knife she kept in her desk drawer, Bo had been teaching Lauren how to handle a blade. She hated worrying about her when she wasn't with her. Holding the dagger, the doctor exited her office and turned the corner. She dropped her jaw when she saw Bo standing there with blood all over her, looking rather confused as she looked at the medical tray that she had dropped on the floor.

"Bo? What happened?" Lauren asked rushing over to her. Bo struggled to keep her footing, she was bleeding from her shoulder and thigh. Looking her over, Lauren noticed that her girlfriend had been shot. Once in the shoulder and once in the leg. "Who did this to you?" Lauren asked. "Kenzi and I were looking for a missing child, we found him but his kidnapper didn't want to let him go without a fight. If you think this looks bad, you should see him" Bo smiled. Lauren checked the back of wounds. No exit wounds. "The bullets are still in you. I need to get them out if you're going to heal…. Here lay down" the blonde said helping her girlfriend on the exam table.

Bo winced slightly as she laid down on her back, she could feel the bullet moving inside her. It was very painful. Lauren put some gloves on and prepared a tray of supplies of what she would need. "Sorry babe, but this is going to hurt" she said grapping the tweezers. Bo nodded, she knew what she was in for. "Do what you have to do Doc" the brunette smiled. Always trying to make the best of a bad situation. Lauren inserted the long tweezers into her girlfriend's shoulder and poked around for the foreign object. "You're doing great, just hang on" Lauren assured the brunette whose face was a pure image of agony.

When she heard the steel tweezers knock against something, Lauren grasped the small led bullet and pulled gently. "One down, one to go" the blonde said dropping the bullet into the metal bowl next to her. Lauren walked around and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting Bo's favourite leather pants to get a better look at the wound. "Guess, I'll have to buy a new pair huh?" Bo laughed. Lauren smiled and nodded, it was good that Bo was talking and awake. She had lost a lot of blood and was beginning to look pale. "Ready?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded, the blonde stuck the tweezers in again and quickly found the bullet and pulled it out.

Lauren dropped her tools and pulled of her gloves before running to the door and locking it. They didn't need anyone interrupting them. As she made her way back over to Bo who was trying to sit up, Lauren stripped of her lab coat, then her shirt, pants and shoes. The coldness of the lab didn't help matters much. Lauren grabbed Bo into a fiery kiss as she settled the in between the brunette's legs. Bo started to pull her girlfriend's chi, she could feel the pain subsiding. Ever since Charlotte was born, Lauren was able to feed Bo without having to take the injections she had created to sustain her. Lauren figured it was maybe because carrying Charlotte changed her physically, she had yet to run tests on herself. She really needed to get around it.

Once they were both naked and Bo was feeling better, the brunette jumped off the table and lifted Lauren in her arms before settling them both onto a nearby bed. Both women were now breathing heavy as they hips moved in sync with one another. Bo leaned down, brushing her lips against the blonde's before moving to her neck and then back again. Healing was never just healing, it was always more… It always meant more. The brunette pulled more chi, the bruise on the back of her right shoulder started to fade as she took a steady flow of her lover's life force. Lauren ran her hands up and down Bo's back, pulling her closer as they lost themselves in their love for each other.

With one last thrust of their hips, both women were spent as they found their release. Bo rolled on to her back as Lauren turned on her side and rested her head on her girlfriend's chest. Thankfully the hospital bed was big enough to fit them both. "I was really scared there for a second" Lauren said. She hated the thought of losing Bo. She always wondered what would happen if she couldn't get to Bo in time to heal. It was terrifying. The brunette stroked the blonde's bare back with her hand. "I know, I'm sorry…. I'll be careful next time, promise" Bo said honestly. "Where is Kenzi?" Lauren asked.

"She helped me get here, and then said she was going to see Hale" Bo said. Lauren looked up at the clock on the wall, it had been 2 hours since Bo got here. It didn't even seem like that long. Time really does fly when you're having fun, or in their case… Mind altering sex for healing purposes. "We should get dressed and go pick up Charlotte. Trick is probably wondering where we are" Lauren said, sitting up and leaning on her hand. Bo exhaled and reached up to touch her girlfriend's face. "I love you" she said smiling. "I love you too, just please promise me you won't turn up here on the verge of death again" Lauren said.

Bo nodded, "Cross my heart babe" she smiled.

**39****th**** Division**

Tamsin entered the precinct seeing that Dyson was nowhere to be found, the desk sergeant had said he was out on a date with his girlfriend. The perfect time for Tamsin to go snooping. The blonde walked to the wolf's desk and started to go through his drawers. All she found was pens, pencils and a tube of something she could only assume was an ointment of some kind. Nothing conclusive to be found. The Valkyrie then sat on her partner's chair and logged onto his computer. Once in, she searched for Bo in the light Fae database. She found a record of Bo's DNA on file, it was dated a while ago. Opening it up, the blonde found that Bo was matched with a Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

Tamsin knew him as the owner of the Dahl Riata. So Bo was related to an old man who owns a bar. Not much of a secret lineage. Tamsin printed out the information and logged out of Dyson's computer. She then made her way over to the printer and grabbed the papers. She hoped that this was enough information for Evony, she just wanted to leave this town and never come back. Tamsin was in the middle of closing all of his drawers, when he saw a picture of Bo underneath some paper clips. For someone who is over their ex and in lover with another women, the wolf seemed to have trouble letting go of a picture.

"What're you doing?" Tamsin heard Dyson ask from behind her.

The blonde gently closed the drawer and grabbed a pen that won the desk. Turning around she held the ball point pen up. "I needed a pen, are you going to arrest me?" she said condescendingly. Dyson shook his head, he didn't have time for his partner's attitude. "Desk dude said you were on a date" Tamsin said wondering why he had come back. Dyson opened his middle drawer and grabbed his cell phone. "Forgot my cell phone… What are you doing here after hours?" he asked. Tamsin held up the papers in her hand. "Dark Fae business… So anyway, see ya dog breath" Tamsin said making her way out of the station.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was sitting on her bed with Charlotte looking over some case files she was planning on taking. She couldn't decide which one she wanted to take. She thought maybe her daughter could help her to choose. "Okay baby girl, mama needs your help with something. Ready?" Bo asked, Charlotte just looked up with her big hazel eyes and gave a toothless grin. "Okay, I want you to help me choose… We got this one…. Or this one" Bo said holding up the two files. Charlotte looked to both, she had no idea what they were. But she still stuck her hand out and tapped the left one. Bo smiled pulling back, "Renegade Merman it is… Thank you baby" Bo reached over and kissed her on the head, causing her to squeal happily.

Bo wondered what Charlotte would be when she grew up, if she would take after Bo and be a P.I. Or if she would follow in Lauren's footsteps and become a doctor. Either way, as long as she was happy Bo didn't care what she became. "She's not in bed yet?" Lauren asked coming into the bedroom. "She was helping me decide something" Bo said lifting the girl in her arms, Charlotte rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. "Looks like her day with Trick tired her out" Lauren said. "I'll go put her down" the brunette said as she watched Lauren kiss her daughter on the head. "Good night sweetie" she said. Bo made her way to Charlotte's room and lowered her into her crib, she was already out for the count. Bo made sure to tuck her in so she was all snuggly.

"Sweet dreams baby" Bo whispered as she left the room, making sure the night light was on.

**Dark Fae Compound (Next Morning)**

Tamsin had actually knocked this time before entering the Morrigan's office. Walking up to her desk, the blonde dropped the papers on the desk's surface in front of her. "There you go, everything I could find on the unaligned succubus" Tamsin said folding her arms. Evony looked at the papers, this was not what she meant by information. She needed more. "You call this information. All you've told me is that she has that she is the granddaughter of a bartender. I need more details" Evony said throwing the pages back at the Valkyrie. "Like what?" Tamsin shouted. Evony smirked. Then Tamsin caught on, Evony wasn't after Bo at all.

This all stemmed from the child. She wanted the child. "You want the baby" Tamsin said. "Yes and No" Evony answered. Tamsin frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, Yes and No? Cut the bullshit Evony! Tell me what you're up to" The blonde stated. Evony huffed and sat back in her chair. "I do not want the child, I hate children…. I want to know **what** she is, or what she **will **be when she comes of age… And the only way I can determine that, is if I know the lineage of both parents. Lauren is human, although that seems less likely now that we know of her past… And Bo, well Bo is a mystery. One that I want solved" She said.

"Why?" Tamsin asked.

"Heaven only knows what that child will become when she's older. If she turns out to be human, then I have nothing to worry about…. And if she doesn't, let's just say she will need to be taken care of" Evony said. Tamsin was a lot of things, but she would never in a million years…. Kill a child. "I will not murder a child for you" Tamsin said. "Oh hunny, you won't be saying that if she ends up being the death of us all" Evony said. "I don't care, get someone else" Tamsin said, she wasn't going to do this for her. Evony stood from her seat and made her way over to a table opposite. Tamsin could see some kind of chest resting on it. Evony opened it and reached in, pulling out a small white crystal.

Tamsin knew exactly what it was. It was a soul vessel. She would use them all the time when she would collect souls on the battle fields. Once she captured the souls, they would deliver the crystals to Valhalla. Evony approached Tamsin and held up the crystal. "That's out of the question I'm afraid…. This would be useless to anyone else" Evony smirked. She was up to something. "Why? Whose soul is it?" Tamsin asked. Evony gave an evil smile.

"Freya's" she said.

…**..**

**A/N: Stopping here. Hope this chapter sums up a few things for you guys. As you can see Bo and Lauren are very much in love. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So glad you guys liked the last chapter. A lot of things going down in this one. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**And to user: Mammon – Your review made my day, thank you :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY**

…**..**

**Chapter 4: Break On Through**

**Dark Fae Compound**

Tamsin was seething with anger, the Valkyrie began to shift her features and bring out her inner Valkyrie. Evony held up her finger as she saw was the blonde was about to do. "Uh Uh! Watch your looks there Blondie… I drop this crystal and it smashes into a million pieces…. Freya will be gone for good" She threatened. Tamsin halted her attack, she couldn't lose her again. "How the hell did you get that?!" The blonde asked. "Being the leader of the Dark has its perks…. Let's just say I have the hook up" Evony smiled. "**Get me** the information I asked for, and I will return Freya's soul to you…. Until then, she stays with me. Don't worry darling, I'll take good care of her" Evony smirked playing around with the crystal in her hands.

"Why are you so evil?" Tamsin asked. Evony shrugged, "It's a gift" she winked at the Valkyrie. Tamsin looked at Freya's crystal one last time before leaving the office. If she did this for Evony, then she would have her girl back. Tamsin made her way out of the building, reaching her truck. The blonde was so angry, without thinking she brought her fist up and punched her car window. The glass shattered into the driver's seat. Tamsin couldn't hold it in anymore, she broke down and slid down the side of her truck. Sitting on the cold concrete floor, she brought her hands up to her face as she cried. She was so upset she didn't notice the blood dripping from her fingers. Breaking the glass had cut her hand pretty bad.

Tamsin took a deep breath as she collected herself, she wasn't going to let Evony get to her. Yes, she was showing Tamsin the true meaning of cruelty. But Tamsin was strong, she wasn't going to let that bitch bring her down. The Valkyrie stood from her place and opened her car door, she wiped the glass away with her good hand and hopped in the truck. All she had to do was get the information, then she would have Freya back.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was sitting on the couch with Charlotte on her lap as they watched some cartoons. The brunette had no cases today so she got to stay home with her baby girl. Unfortunately, Lauren had work to do and was upstairs getting dressed. Kenzi had left early to go and see Hale, Bo could swear there was something going on between them. But if Kenzi didn't want to tell her then she wasn't going to pry. Charlotte was all snuggled up in her Mama's lap, with her stuffed monkey in her hands as Bo had her hands around her small body. The brunette flipped the channels over, until she landed on SpongeBob SquarePants. Charlotte beamed as she saw her favourite show.

"I don't get what is so great about this dude" Bo said to herself, obviously Charlotte couldn't talk. Lauren walked into the living room seeing her daughter clapping her hands as the theme song for SpongeBob came on. "SpongeBob again huh?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded. "Yep, I don't get why she likes it so much" she said trying to hold her girl still as she kept clapping to the song. "What's not to like? A talking sponge and a starfish wearing boxer shorts. It's like crack to children" Lauren said pulling on her black blazer, before walking over to the couch and kissing Charlotte on her head. "I'll see if I can finish early later… Love you" Lauren said giving Bo and gently kiss. "Love you too" Charlotte was too engrossed in her show to see her Mommy leaving.

**39****th**** Division**

Dyson was at his desk going over toxic screening of a man who was found on a sidewalk. Officers at the scene said that he probably jumped but when Dyson went to inspect the roof, he smelled Fae all over it. Something either made him jump, or someone pushed him. Tamsin came into the precinct and threw her keys down on her desk, she had trouble driving here as it is with her messed up hand. "What happened to you?" He asked looking up from his desk. Tamsin huffed and looked over her hands. "Nothing that concerns you Wolf boy" she said defensively. Dyson looked back down to his papers. "Sorry I asked" he said. Tamsin realised she was giving the wolf a hard time when it wasn't his fault she was in a foul mood.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just I got a lot on my mind" she said wincing in pain, she really couldn't move her fingers at all. "You might want to get that looked at" he said standing up. Tamsin shook her head. "Na, doctors at the Dark compound have their heads up their asses. They'll just make it worse" she said. It was true the Dark Fae's doctors were terrible, and so was their bedside manner. Dyson walked over to his partner looking at her hand. It looked bad. "May I?" he asked. Tamsin stuck her hand out and grimaced as Dyson held it gently, looking it over. "It looks broken, and you probably need a few good stitches. C'mon, I'll take you to Lauren" he said grabbing his jacket. Tamsin's eyes widened. She couldn't be anywhere near her.

"**No!** I can't go to her" she said panicky.

Dyson frowned, he didn't understand the problem. "You don't like Lauren?" he asked. _**'You don't know the half of it' **_Tamsin thought. "I just mean, she works for the light… I'm dark. I can't go into Light territory" she said quickly hoping he would buy it. "Actually, you can… It's part of this new peace thing. **You** can go into Light territory and **I** have permission to enter dark territory. So you have nothing to worry about" the shifter said. Tamsin shook her head again. "It doesn't even hurt that bad… Trust me I've had worse" she said. "Tamsin, we have an important case to work on and I need you at your best… Not wining because you're in pain. So, let's go" he said pointing to the exit. Tamsin sighed and picked up her keys again, there was no way out of this. She just needed to get her hand fixed and then she would be out.

**Light Fae Compound (20 Minutes Later)**

Dyson and Tamsin walked into the lab to find Lauren looking into a microscope. The blonde seemed to be by herself. Lauren turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. "What brings you fine officers here?" Lauren smiled. Tamsin was silently kicking herself. "Tamsin hurt her hand pretty bad, you think you could take a look?" Dyson asked. Lauren nodded and gestured to the exam table to the right. "Of course, take a seat" she said. Tamsin walked over to the table and hopped up, Lauren stood in front of her. She wasn't that far away. This was torture. Lauren gently held Tamsin's hand in hers as she looked it over. "You mind telling me how you did this?" Lauren asked. Tamsin cleared her throat nervously. "I fell" she said.

The doctor looked up at her patient sceptically. "Okay, I guess I believe you… Judging by the looks of it, you've fractured 2 fingers, cracked 3 knuckles and it is very badly bruised. Oh and you definitely need stitches here" Lauren said pointing to the small yet open cuts on the Valkyries knuckles. "I still would like to get an x-ray just to clarify my diagnosis… You're not in a hurry are you?" Lauren asked. "Actually-"Tamsin started. "**No**, we're not… Take your time Doc. I'm gonna go check in with Hale" Dyson said getting ready to turn around. Lauren had gone to fetch the x-ray machine. Tamsin grabbed the wolf's arm with her good hand. "You're leaving me here?!" she asked. "I'm just gonna check in with the Ash, you'll be fine…. Geez, what's your deal?" he asked wondering why Tamsin was acting so edgy.

"Nothing, I just thought we had to get back to that case" she said changing the subject.

"We can get back to it after you're done here… Lauren's good, she'll be done in no time" he said before leaving the lab. "Ready?" Tamsin turned her head to see Lauren with the x-ray machine. "As I'll ever be" Tamsin said. After Lauren checked the prints from the detectives x-ray, she quickly began to patch up her hand. Both blondes were currently sitting in close proximity as the doctor worked on the Valkyrie's hand. Lauren had already wrapped Tamsin's fractured fingers to keep them in place so they would heal, now she was starting to stitch up her cuts. Tamsin couldn't help but gaze at the blonde in front of her, everything was the same. Eyes, nose, lips. It truly was remarkable. Lauren caught Tamsin's stare and wondered what was wrong.

"What?" she asked pulling the needle through the detective's skin. Tamsin shook her head. "Nothing" Lauren chuckled at the detective's expression. Lauren thought back to the other day when she called her Freya. She wondered who that was. "So who's Freya?" Lauren asked. Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the doctor. She was on to her. "What?" she asked. Lauren looked up, locking eyes with the taller blonde. "Freya, you called me that the other day. Who is she?" the doctor asked. "Oh, uh… no one, just an old friend of mine" Tamsin said. "I look like her?" Lauren asked pulling the stitches through. "A little" Tamsin said, _**'A lot'**_ she thought. "Should I take that as a compliment?" Tamsin laughed, "Yes, she was very beautiful" she said.

"Was?" Lauren picked up on the past tense.

"Yeah, she uh… she died. A **long** time ago" Tamsin said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that" Lauren said sincerely. Tamsin could see why Bo fell for this human, she was compassionate, kind. But then again so was Freya. She couldn't help but think that some of Freya's traits had carried over in Lauren. Lauren began to wrap the rest of Tamsin's hand, she felt like she knew a little bit about her now. "You're all set, but I am going to give you something for the pain. Hang on…" Lauren trailed off heading over to the medicine cabinet. The doctor grabbed a small orange bottle of painkillers. "Take 2 whenever you feel like you're in pain" Lauren advised. Tamsin nodded and stood from her seat, taking the bottle from the doctor. "Thanks doc… I guess I'll see you around" Tamsin reached out her good hand as Lauren shook it gently.

"I guess so" Lauren couldn't help but feel like she had seen Tamsin somewhere before. It was weird. Now it was Tamsin's turn to wonder what was wrong. "What?" she asked. Lauren smiled and shook her head, "Nothing… Are you sure we haven't met before, somewhere else?" Lauren asked. Tamsin shook her head firmly. "Don't think so… I think I would remember" she smiled letting go of Lauren's hand. "I guess I owe you a thank you drink sometime" Tamsin said. It was common courtesy these days. "That sounds nice, but I don't really get out that much anymore" Lauren said. "Oh yeah, you have a kid… With a succubus" Lauren noticed the tone in the detective's voice.

"Do you not like Bo?" she asked. Tamsin shrugged. "Don't know her, so I can't answer that. I'm just stumped as to how that happened. It's not something you hear about everyday" Lauren nodded, no it wasn't but never the less it did happen. "Well, Bo is special" she said. "So I hear. What makes her so special?" Tamsin thought maybe now would be the time to pry for info on Bo, if anyone knew the most it would be Lauren. "She's not like any other Fae, she's different. The others aren't as good and noble as she is" Lauren said. The Valkyrie laughed, "Ouch…" The doctor held up her hands. "I didn't mean you. I **just** met you, I don't know what you're like. It's just, Bo is—"Tamsin nodded. "Special…. Yeah, you mentioned that" Tamsin said.

Dyson chose that moment to walk back into the lab. He noticed the way Tamsin was looking at Lauren. He hoped that his partner wasn't that stupid to go after the mate of a succubus. And not just any succubus, it was Bo. "All set partner?" Tamsin broke her gaze on the doctor to look at her partner. "Yes, let's go… Thanks again Doc" Tamsin smiled. "You're welcome, Detective" the doctor gave her trademark grin. Lauren watched as the two officers left, she couldn't shake the feeling like she knew Tamsin from somewhere.

**Outside (Parking Lot)**

Dyson and Tamsin walked to the car in silence, the wolf suspected that his partner was up to something. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad" he said unlocking the car doors. "It was okay" she said opening the door with her good hand. Once they were in the car, Dyson turned to look at the blonde. "What?!" she said giving him an incredulous look. "Watch yourself around Lauren" he said. "Are you giving me the talk right now?" she asked smirking. "I'm just saying, you're wasting your time. She only has eyes for one Fae" he said putting the key in the ignition and starting it up.

"I know…. Special Bo" she said under her breath.

**Clubhouse (2 Hours Later)**

Lauren made her way into the house and instantly heard screaming. The blonde walked into the kitchen to find Bo rocking their daughter back and forth trying to calm her. "What happened?" Lauren asked walking over to them both. "I dunno, we were playing and then all of a sudden she started crying. She has a little bit of a fever though, I took her temperature" Bo said handing the girl to her girlfriend. Lauren felt her daughter's head, she was a tad warm. "Hey, are you not feeling well? Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Mommy's here" she said bringing her in for a cuddle and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What was her temperature?" Lauren asked.

"**102*C**, is that bad?" Bo asked. Lauren sighed, "It's not good. I'll give her some medicine and then hopefully she will settle down. Maybe then she can get some sleep" Lauren said kissing her daughter's short dark hair. Hopefully once Lauren checked her over, she would be able to get her to sleep. She hated to see her little girl ill and in pain. "I'm gonna go upstairs and check her over, just to be on the safe side" Just then Bo's phone started to ring, which just made Charlotte cry more. "You go, I'll take this and be right up" Bo said answering her phone. Lauren nodded and carried her crying baby upstairs and laid her down on her and Bo's bed. "It's okay baby, you're okay" she said grabbing her medical bag that she kept under the bed for emergencies.

Lauren grabbed an ear thermometer and her stethoscope. She just wanted to check everything. The blonde opened up the top of her daughter's onesie, "Sorry if this is cold sweetie, but Mommy has to check" Lauren said breathing on the end of the stethoscope trying to make it warmer. Although, judging by Charlotte's crying it wasn't working. Thankfully everything sounded fine so she pulled it away and put it to the side, the blonde took her daughter's temperature again. **103*C**. That wasn't good. Suddenly, Charlotte gave a small sneeze. "Was that a sneeze? Someone has their first cold. Mommy knows just the thing to help you" Lauren said picking the girl up and walking her into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, Lauren grabbed the bottle of baby Tylenol.

It was the best thing for her. Lauren sat the infant down on the changing table and reached into the box, using the plastic spoon that came with it, Lauren fed her daughter the first dose and thanked god that it tasted good so she wouldn't cry more. Then came the second spoonful, after that Lauren picked her up again and began to bounce her gently trying to calm her. The blonde walked into her daughter's room and took a seat on the rocking chair they had gotten for it. Charlotte's cries had turned into sobs now, as she started to settle feeling the safety of her mother's arms. Lauren rocked her baby girl gently, back and forth hoping to get her to sleep. "Shhh, I got you…. Just sleep" she stroked her daughter's warm cheek, she could tell the fever was going down. Not completely, but enough to make her feel better.

Bo walked into the room carrying her daughter's monkey and pacifier. "Hey, how's she doing?" she asked handing the girl her things. Charlotte quickly stuck her pacifier in her mouth and cuddled her monkey. "Better, she has a cold… Her first one too so it was probably a lot for her" Lauren said. There was no point in calling a doctor, she would have gotten the same treatment that Lauren had given her. Plus, Lauren knew that she was smarter than them anyway. Not to toot her own horn. "At least she will sleep now" Bo said, holding her daughter's hand and kissing her tiny fingers. "Yeah, who was that on the phone?" Lauren asked. "Dyson, he said he needed my help with a case… But I told him Charlotte was sick" the brunette said.

Lauren had never seen Bo turn down an opportunity to help someone. "Babe, you can go. She is probably gonna sleep this off anyway" the blonde said. "Are you sure? Because I can stay" she said. Lauren smiled and shook her head. "No, go. Dyson wouldn't have called if he didn't need you… Maybe it's because Tamsin got hurt" Lauren said. Bo frowned, how would she know if Tamsin was hurt? "Tamsin? His new partner?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, they came by earlier. She hurt her hand pretty bad, I had to fix it up for her" she answered honestly. There was no point in hiding it. The succubus nodded, "Oh, so what's she like? Did she say anything to you?" Bo asked. She wanted to suss out this blonde. "She's okay… Not much, she just said I reminded her of an old friend" Lauren said.

Bo was started to think that Tamsin was a threat. "Her friend?" Lauren nodded, "Yeah, some woman named Freya… She said I look like her a little" Bo didn't like this new information. "That all she said?" Bo asked. "Yeah, why?" Lauren asked seeing her girlfriend's expression. "No reason, so I'm gonna head out then… Call me if she needs anything" Bo leaned into capture her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss. Even after it ended, for Lauren it just kept going. "I love you" Bo said. Lauren blinked her eyes and exhaled, that was a hell of a kiss. "I love you too" she replied. Bo smiled and placed a peck on her now sleeping daughter's forehead, before leaving the room and smirking as she made her way downstairs. _**'There's a kiss she won't forget any time soon'**_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

**The Dahl (4 Hours Later)**

Today had been a long day. When Bo had met up with Dyson, the wolf informed her that he needed to go undercover as a therapist at a strange clinic. It turned out that nearly all of the patients there, were doing wacked out stunts and all ended up dead. Dyson told Bo that he knew in his gut it wasn't suicide. Bo was up for anything, but when she got there she found out that she was a couple's therapist. She was totally secure and happy in her own relationship, but she felt weird giving people advice on their own lives. She even had to use her powers on her first clients, they were bickering and she didn't have time to walk them through their problems. She was there to do a job. Bo had gotten word from her assistant Tabitha, that one of the doctor's was using hypnosis in his sessions.

That led Bo to believe that maybe he was the one making the patients kill themselves. But after some deep investigating, she found out that he wasn't even a real doctor. He was just a regular Joe that took some internet courses on hypnosis. Tamsin wasn't much help, she seemed to be in a foul mood. But Bo wasn't going to let her get in the way, Dyson noticed that all of the victims had the same wound on their necks. After a quick phone call to Trick, they had figured out that the Fae causing these murders was a Rakshasa. An Indonesian shape shifter that feeds on adrenaline and excitement. After a quick interrogation of Dr. Palmer. The duo found out that it was actually Dr. Palmer's cat the whole time.

After it was killed, they called it a day and headed to the Dahl for a much needed drink. Bo felt like she hadn't been to the bar in a while. But things change when you have kids. You have new priorities. "All I want to do, is sleep this day off" Dyson said finishing his pint. "Me too" Bo added. Trick walked up to them holding a light blue jacket. "You're partner left this here earlier" he said handing Dyson the jacket. "Damn it. Now I have to return this to her, her place isn't even on my way home" he groaned. "Where does she live?" Bo asked. "On the bay, next to old train yard" he said. That was close to the clubhouse, Bo decided she could take it to her. It was on her way home. "I'll take it…. I'm headed that way anyway" she said grabbing the jacket.

"You sure?" he asked.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, no biggie… Catch you later wolf man" she smiled walking out the door.

**Tamsin's place (20 Minutes Later)**

The Valkyrie was currently finishing her second bottle of vodka, she had Freya's page open in front of her. After spending that much time with Lauren, being near her, hearing her voice. It just made her heart ache for Freya. She missed her so much, and she was no closer to getting information on Bo. This sucked. Tamsin took another swig when she hear a knock at her door. Looking at the clock, it was 10:28 p.m. Who would be stupid enough to call now? The blonde placed the open book on her coffee table and got up to walk to the door. Opening it, she saw the succubus. Just what she needed. "Hello again, Bo? Was it?" she said sarcastically, she knew exactly who she was. Bo could tell she had been drinking.

"Please, come in" Tamsin said letting the brunette in.

"Nice place you got here. It's very… you" Bo said looking around the mess that she called a home. "Any reason why you are stopping by?" Tamsin asked. Bo turned around and held up the jacket in her hands. "You left this at the Dahl, I told Dyson I would bring it by" she said throwing it on the couch, Bo noticed the empty bottles and glasses on the coffee table. "Having a party?" she asked. "Just a pity party" Tamsin said. Bo walked around the table looking at the different types of alcohol the blonde had consumed. Scotch, Tequila, Vodka. Her liver must be living it up. Suddenly, Bo noticed a book on the table. A page was open, and it had a picture of Lauren on it. What the hell was going on?

Tamsin followed the brunette's gaze as she saw that Bo spotted the book. Oh crap! That wasn't good. Bo picked up the book looking at the image closely, it was Lauren. But it the name read, Princess Freya Horik. Freya? That was the name Lauren said was Tamsin's old friend. The succubus turned around to face the blonde with her face like thunder.

"Who the hell is this? And why does she look like **MY** girlfriend?!" Bo yelled her eyes glowing blue.

And it begins….

…**..**

**A/N: Oooohh. Things are getting wild. Stay tuned for another update soon. Love to know what you guys think so keep the reviews coming. Much Love :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lots of things going down now. Hope you guys enjoy. And I agree Charlotte is adorable, I basically just write in whatever my baby cousin does when I'm babysitting him, he is also 7 months old :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY**

…**.**

**Chapter 5: Lonely Soul**

**Tamsin's Place**

The Valkyrie was in deep shit, she was tipsy and she had an angry succubus on her hands. Not the best combo. "It's not what it looks like" was all she could muster. "Then what **does** it look like? Please, enlighten me" Bo said her eyes turning back to brown. Tamsin approached the succubus slowly, taking the book from her hands and closing it. "I don't have to justify myself to you… **This** isn't Lauren" she said holding up the book. "Could've fooled me, she looks exactly like her" Bo said. "I know, but it's not what you think…. Lauren is her own person. This book means nothing" Tamsin said reaching for her vodka bottle and taking swig. "Doesn't seem like nothing, this 'Freya' obviously means something to you. Who is she?" the succubus asked. She wasn't leaving until she got a straight answer.

Tamsin sighed, "She was…. **Is**, the love of my life" she said honestly. Bo was stunned, she had no words. "Tell me what you know" Bo said. "Lauren is the reincarnation of my soul mate Freya… Except **Lauren** has her own soul" the blonde said. "Which means what?" the brunette asked. "It means that Lauren has no idea who I am, and that Freya's soul is somewhere else" Tamsin said. Bo was confused. Reincarnation meant that the soul of the person that passed was reborn into another. "If Freya's soul is somewhere else then Lauren isn't her reincarnation, she is just someone who shares a resemblance to her" Bo said. Tamsin laughed, Bo was so naïve. "You don't know much about the Fae and their sick sense of humour, do you?" she smirked.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" Bo said folding her arms. "Lauren exists only to house Freya's soul once it's found" the Valkyrie said. This was unbelievable, Lauren was her own person and she had her own soul. And it was a kind, gentle and beautiful one at that. There was no way Bo was losing the love of her life. "And have you? Found it?" she asked. Tamsin should have said yes, but then she would have to tell her was Evony wanted her to do.

"No… I haven't. Look, I don't intend to take Lauren away from you. Freya would kill me if I did something as selfish as that, even though I would do anything to be with her again. You have a family, a child and a home… I may be a bitch, but I'm not a psychotic bitch" Tamsin said.

Bo didn't know what to say, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if their roles were reversed. Would she be selfish enough to take someone's life away from them to get her love back? The succubus approached the blonde. Tamsin was expecting a punch or maybe something worse, she probably deserved it. "I appreciate your sacrifice… But from now on? You stay away from Lauren, got it?" she said locking eyes with her. "That might be a bit difficult considering our work… But, I will try" Bo moved closer. "You don't try… You do" she said. "Understood" Tamsin said. "Lauren can never know about this, make sure she doesn't find out" Bo said before taking her leave.

Tamsin grabbed her vodka bottle, taking a long swig. She wanted to stop feeling these emotions. It was funny, the Fae always bragged about how they were the superior species and that Humans were the weaker race. But in actuality they were the same, If not worse. No, they weren't human…. But they still felt human emotions, some Fae felt them stronger than others. That made them equal to humans.

**Clubhouse**

Charlotte had woken up not long after Bo had left, this cold was really hitting her hard. Lauren had given her another dose of medicine and tried feeding her. She wouldn't eat any of the baby food, so Lauren opted for a bottle of milk. Charlotte finished the bottle rather quickly so Lauren got her changed into some clean pyjamas and changed into her own t-shirt and sweats. The blonde laid down in bed and brought her daughter to rest on her chest. Charlotte liked this position, she felt safe and warm being so close to her mother. It wasn't long before the blonde fell asleep herself, being a full time doctor and mother was tiring. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Bo walked into the bedroom noticing the pair asleep on the bed. She smiled as she saw her two special girls all snuggly and sleeping. What Tamsin had explained had really shaken Bo, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Lauren. She wouldn't be able to live without her. The brunette changed out of her clothes and into some sweats before getting into the bed. She carefully lifted Charlotte off her mother's chest and settled her in the middle of them both. Bo hoped to god that Freya's soul would never be found.

There was no way she was losing her family.

**Tamsin's Place (Next Morning)**

Tamsin had tossed and turned in bed all night, she was overrun with memories that she had thought she buried a long time ago. But they were happy ones.

_**Norway (1466)**_

_**Tamsin and Freya had spent most of the day together, going for strolls in the courtyard and around the castle grounds. And then retiring to the Princess' chambers in the evening. Both blondes were content in bed as they held each other. Although Tamsin was a little sad, she had to leave for the battlefields soon. She would be gone for at least a week. "Swear to me that you will be safe out there" Freya said as she wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie's waist, her head resting in the crook of her neck. "I swear… Nothing will stop me from returning to you" Tamsin promised holding her lover close. **_

"_**I wish you didn't have to leave. I get so lonely when you are gone" Freya said sadly. Every time Tamsin would leave, the princess found herself trying to keep herself busy to make the time pass quicker. But it never worked. "My apologies, but this is my purpose… It's what I was made for" the Valkyrie said. Freya lifted her head to look down at the blonde. "No, you were not made to do Odin's bidding… You were made to love me, just as I do you. Once your time serving the all father is fulfilled, we shall leave this place and maybe start a little kingdom of our own" The princess smiled. Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? And what did you have in mind, my lady?" Freya leaned down, brushing her lips against Tamsin's gently. **_

"_**You and I…. The rest we can decide from there" she said. Freya got up and straddled the Valkyrie's waist. "Enough talk, I forbid you to leave until we share a proper farewell" the princess said with a smirk. "Who am I to argue with you, my princess" Tamsin said sitting up and grabbing the blonde into a fiery kiss…..**_

**Present**

Tamsin jolted up in bed as she was woken from her dream. She could hear an annoying ringing. Looking to the side she noticed it was her phone. Grabbing the phone, her eyes squinted trying to adjust to the sunlight so she didn't look at the caller ID. "What?!" she yelled into the receiver. _***"Most people answer the phone with a Hello"***_ she heard Dyson say. "What do you want Dyson?" she asked. _***"There was a body found, we need to go and check it out. Ya know, that's kind of what homicide detectives do"***_ he said. Tamsin huffed, she really didn't feel like going anywhere. "Fine, pick me up in 20" she said hanging up. The blonde got out of bed and headed into her bathroom.

She really hoped this day wouldn't suck.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was up first, to be honest she hadn't really slept that much. She couldn't stop thinking about the whole Tamsin thing. Plus, Charlotte was awake too and Bo thought it best to bring the little girl downstairs to let Lauren sleep a little longer before she headed into work. The brunette made her way into the kitchen, settling her daughter in her highchair and then prepared some coffee. Charlotte seemed to be feeling much better, Bo gave her some medicine just in case though. But she had no fever so that was a good thing. While the coffee brewed in the percolator, Bo filled Charlotte's Sippy cup with some apple juice.

Charlotte quickly took the offered cup and drank from it quietly. After she had her coffee, Bo thought she would make breakfast for once. Lauren always cooked. The brunette didn't necessarily know how to cook but she could probably manage to crack an egg or something. 10 minutes and 3 burnt eggs later, Lauren came downstairs all dressed ready for work and immediately smelt the burnt odour. "Are you cooking?" she asked. "Well, I was trying…. But who am I kidding, I'm not worthy to wear this apron" Bo said taking Lauren's apron off and placing it on the counter. Lauren laughed and made her way over, checking Charlotte as she went.

"You don't have to cook anything babe. I really don't have time to eat anyway. Dyson called, he said there was a body found this morning and it's Fae. I have an autopsy to perform" the blonde said filling her travel mug with hot coffee. "Will Tamsin be there?" Bo asked, knowing the answer would be yes. "I would imagine so… Bo are you okay?" Lauren asked seeing her girlfriend's worried look. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just don't know if I trust her that much. I mean, she is dark after all" Bo said. Lauren knew there was more to it than that. "You're not jealous are you?" she asked. Bo made a Pftt noise and shook her head. "Me? Jealous? Never" she said. Lauren nodded before standing in front of Bo. "You have nothing to worry about babe, I only have eyes for a certain sexy succubus" Lauren smirked.

"Actually, I think I am late to meet her" Lauren joked. Bo grabbed her girlfriend by the waist, stopping her movements. "Very funny Doc…" Bo trailed off leaning in for an intimate kiss. The brunette couldn't help but feel a little insecure now. Tamsin and Freya loved each other so much that Freya was meant to be reborn just to be with her again. That's what you call an epic romance. Both women pulled back as they heard a loud banging coming from the side of them. Turning their heads, they saw their daughter banging her cup on the highchair table. "Yes, we hear you missy" Bo said. Lauren gave Bo another peck before walking over to Charlotte and giving her a couple causing her to giggle.

"She should be fine today, just keep giving her the medicine every other hour" Lauren said as she grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house. Kenzi chose that moment to come down stairs, she instantly saw her best friend's look. "Hug?" she asked holding out her arms. Bo pouted a little before nodding and settling in her friend's arms. She really needed to get over this. When they pulled apart, Kenzi could tell that something was bothering Bo. "I'm going to get some coffee in me, and then **you** are going to tell me what's bothering you" Kenzi said going for some coffee. After she was properly caffeinated, Kenzi sat down with Bo on the couch while the brunette explained what her problem was.

Kenzi was stunned to say the least, she could see how worried Bo was about all this. But, Kenzi didn't think she had anything **to** worry about. It's not like Lauren would ever cheat on her, they loved each other. But that didn't stop Bo from thinking that maybe she and Lauren weren't meant to be. She was second guessing herself now. "What if Tamsin is who she is meant to be with? What if I'm just the obstacle that makes their story interesting?" Bo said sadly. Kenzi shook her head. "That's crap! Look at her" The human said pointing to the 7 month old playing with her building blocks. "**She** is not an obstacle! And neither are you… Dude, you and Lauren are destined. You made a baby for god's sake. That bottle blonde aint got nothing on you" Kenzi assured her.

Bo smiled and reached down to pick her daughter up in her arms. The brunette kissed the girl on her head, and breathed her in. "You're right Kenz… If that B.I.T.C.H, wants to take me on then so be it. But she **will** lose" Bo said holding her daughter close. "That's my girl" Kenzi gave a subtle wink. Bo lifted Charlotte to stand on her legs. "What do you think baby, you think Mama can take that blonde bimbo?" the brunette asked her daughter. It was really a one side question, but that didn't stop Charlotte from placing her tiny hands on her mother's cheeks and puckering her small lips for a kiss. Bo obliged and gave her a peck. "I knew I could count on you" she laughed.

**Light Fae Compound (1 Hour Later)**

Lauren had just finished up the autopsy on the body Dyson and Tamsin had brought to her. Lauren had to rule it as inconclusive, truth was she had no idea what killed this girl. Although whoever it was, had 6 fingers instead of the normal 5. Creepy. Lauren also noticed that Tamsin was being a little weird with her, she didn't understand. They had a normal conversation yesterday and now the detective wouldn't even look at her. She wondered if she had done something wrong. After cleaning up and finishing her report, the blonde heard rummaging coming from the lab.

Lauren stood from her desk and walked out into the clinic, she could hear the smashing of some beakers and test tubes. Turning the corner, the blonde saw what looked like a homeless person going through the medical drawers. He looked like a junkie so he was probably looking for medication for a fix. The doctor was about to turn around and walk away to call for help when she hit her foot on one of the medical trolleys. The man looked up seeing Lauren there. He got up and pulled a knife from his jacket. Lauren put her hands up in surrender. Why do these things keep happening to her?

"Okay, calm down… I'm sure we can work something out. What is it that you need sir?" she asked.

The man was clearly on edge, itching for his next fix. "Pills, I want the pills!" he said pointing his knife to her. Lauren nodded, "Okay, just put the knife down and I'll help you. I'm a doctor, I can help you" she said trying to calm him. The man shook his head. "NO! I just want the pills! Give them to me" he said. Lauren nodded and slowly approached him, the blonde moved over to the medicine cabinet and opened it showing him the various medication bottles. "Which one?" she asked. "All of them! Now!" he said. Lauren started to take the bottle out of the cabinet. Suddenly she heard the click of what sounded like a gun cocking back.

She turned to her side, and saw Tamsin with her gun raised with her good hand. "Drop the knife!" she yelled. The man grabbed Lauren by her arm and held his knife to her throat. "I just want the pills!" he said. "I said drop it… I will not ask again" the Valkyrie said sternly. Tamsin locked eyes with Lauren and could see her fear. Tamsin thought back to the last time, this had happened. Granted, it was Freya in Lauren's place but they were the same. There was no way she was going to let some idiot with a knife hurt her again. Lauren pushed her head back forcefully, head butting him in the face. The man screamed in pain and brought his hands down, cutting Lauren on her arm with his knife before stumbling backwards. Lauren ran behind Tamsin clutching her arm which was starting to bleed.

The man screamed again before trying to charge towards them. Tamsin didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger of her gun, shooting him twice in the chest. The Valkyrie lowered her gun as she watched the man fall backwards dead. Tamsin turned around to see Lauren holding her arm, the detective touched her hand so she would let go allowing her to see the wound. "Looks like you're the one who needs the stitches now" she said inspecting the open gash. Lauren smiled, she would probably be dead if it wasn't for Tamsin. That familiar feeling was creeping back into her mind.

"You saved me" the doctor said. "Thank you" Lauren added.

Tamsin gulped and nodded, "I'm a cop… It's what I do" she said nonchalantly.

Just then, Dyson and some light Fae guards ran in to the lab. They must have heard the shots. "What happened?" he asked seeing the two blondes staring at each other. "Some junkie looking for a fix… Although, I have no idea how he got past the light's amazing security" Tamsin said sarcastically. Someone had obviously left their post, this kind of thing never happened. Dyson approached Lauren and looked at her arm, "Are you okay?" he asked. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine… I just have to get this cleaned up, plus I should really get a tetanus shot just in case" she said. Lauren gave one last smile before she walked away to call one of her assistants.

"It's a good thing you were here" Dyson said as he watched his partner holster her gun. "Yeah, just lucky I guess" she said. Was it luck? Or was It Fate? Dyson pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm gonna call Bo, she should be here" he said dialling her number and bringing the phone to his ear. Great, just what Tamsin needed. Bo had demanded that she stay away from Lauren, although it's a good thing she didn't otherwise Lauren could have been seriously hurt.

**20 Minutes Later**

Bo ran into the lab in a frenzy. She couldn't believe what Dyson had told her. Lauren was attacked and she wasn't there to save her. The brunette had left Charlotte with Kenzi, the human told her to go. Bo walked in seeing the dead body on the other side of the room, then turned her head to see Lauren sitting on a gurney being stitched up with Dyson and Tamsin standing next to her. "You're okay" Bo breathed out giving Lauren a kiss. Pulling away Bo hugged her from the side. She didn't want to let her go. "Bo, I'm fine… It's just a scratch" Lauren said. "Are you sure?" she asked. Lauren nodded, "Yes, although it could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for Tamsin" Bo frowned, "Tamsin?" the succubus looked at the detective who just looked down to the floor.

"Yeah, she saved me" Lauren said.

"Did she? Well, I guess I owe you one" Bo said extending her hand to Tamsin but keeping her stare. Tamsin took the brunette's had and shook it firmly. "Don't mention it" she said. "You're good to go Dr. Lewis" the nurse said. Lauren looked down to her bandaged arm, it didn't hurt that much. She just really wanted to go home. "Thanks Katie… Shall we go?" she said turning to Bo. Bo nodded with a smile, "After you babe" the succubus said gesturing to the door. Lauren hopped of the gurney and touched Tamsin on her hand gently. "Thanks again" she said. The Valkyrie just smiled. "You're welcome Doc" with that Lauren and Bo left the clinic hand in hand.

Tamsin felt like screaming, crying and shouting all at the same time. Seeing them together hurt her heart. It wasn't because she had feelings for Lauren, she barely knew her. It was because to Tamsin it was Freya, and it was like seeing her Freya with someone else.

It was horrible.

**Clubhouse (Later That Night)**

Lauren was currently sitting up in bed, her back leaning against the head board. When they got home, Bo insisted that her girlfriend be on bed rest. Lauren tried to protest, telling the brunette that it was just a cut and that it would heal in time. But Bo wasn't having it. Lauren was still trying to process what happened. Of everything that could happen to her, she gets held hostage by a drug addicted homeless man with a knife. Did she have the best luck or what? Bo walked into the room holding the baby monitor and setting it on the nightstand.

Getting into bed, the succubus pushed some hair out of Lauren's face. "You okay?" she asked. Lauren chuckled softly and smiled. "Bo, I'm fine… Can we just forget this day?" Lauren asked. Bo smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Sure, whatever you want" Lauren kissed her again, things quickly got heated and Lauren found herself on her back while Bo hovered over her. Suddenly, Lauren pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes to see Tamsin leaning over her. 'What the hell?' she thought. "No!" Lauren said pushing Tamsin away. She blinked her eyes and shook her head, looking up again she saw Bo with a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked wondering what happened.

Lauren shook her head again, she had no idea what that was. Or why it happened, she didn't even know Tamsin that well. And she loved Bo with all of her being. There was no way she had feeling for Tamsin, she chalked it up to being run down and still a little shaken after what happened. Although, she couldn't exactly tell Bo what she had just saw. "Nothing, my arm is just hurting… Sorry, I didn't mean push you" she said. Bo pulled Lauren close to her, wrapping her arms around her body. "It's okay… Don't be sorry babe. Just get some rest" Bo said kissing the blonde on her head. Lauren exhaled and buried her head in Bo's neck.

Whatever that was, she hoped it was the first and last time it would ever happen.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooooh, strange things are happening. Loving the reviews, you guys rock. Keep em' coming. Love to know what you think. Much love :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one is short but see the author's note at the end to see why. Spooky things will start to happen from this chapter on. Hope you guys like it. **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY!**

…

**Chapter 6: Thinking About You**

**Dark Fae Compound**

"Is it done?" Evony asked her visitor.

"Yes Ma'am…. I have planted the dreams and visions just as you instructed" they said. Evony smirked and sat back in her chair. "Good, so how does it work exactly?" she asked. Evony was now hitting a new low, it had been days since Tamsin had gotten back to her about the information she wanted. So the Dark leader decided that maybe the Valkyrie needed some more motivation to get the job done. Evony had acquired a witch to cast a spell on Lauren, so that the doctor would start dreaming and thinking about Tamsin. It probably wouldn't be long until the Valkyrie found out about the doctors musings. And when she did, she would stop at nothing to finish her task.

"It's quite simple really… Every now and then, the doctor will be struck with certain flashes about the Valkyrie. It is actually quite an elegant process, and it should make the paranoia and insecurity settle in nicely" they said with an evil smile. "Oooh, that's clever… Wait outside, you will get your payment. I want to bask in the genius of my plan in private" Evony said watching the witch leave her office. She had set everything in motion now, all she had to do was wait for Tamsin to hold up her end of the deal.

**Clubhouse**

Bo had let Lauren sleep, she was a bit confused at what happened the night before. She didn't think it had anything to do with Lauren's arm hurting. But, she wasn't going to push her. Bo was actually grateful that Tamsin was there when the junkie broke in, she dreaded to think of what would have happened if she wasn't. Although, of all the people to walk in and save the day, it had to be Tamsin. Was it some kind of sick joke? The succubus was currently sitting with her daughter watching some cartoons again. She liked having alone time with Charlotte, it was nice when it was just the two of them.

Although, Charlotte was being particularly fussy this morning. She kept moaning and moving around on the couch, as if there was something bothering her. Bo thought maybe she just wanted Lauren, but the brunette told her daughter that her mommy got hurt and needed to rest a little. Even though Charlotte probably didn't understand a word her mother was saying, Bo still felt like she needed to explain the situation to her. But that didn't stop the little girl from moaning in refusal. "I know you want Mommy baby, but she needs to sleep okay? How about we watch a movie? We can pick whichever one you want, come on…." Bo trailed off walking her daughter over to the DVD's.

Upon arriving at the stack of children's movies, the little girl stuck her hand out and pointed to the Barney DVD. "Barney? Yeah, okay" Bo said grabbing and placing it in the DVD player. Charlotte instantly smiled as she saw the big purple dinosaur dancing around. It amazed Bo at what children found entertaining. She was never allowed to watch anything like this when she was a kid. Charlotte tapped her mother on her leg and pointed to the screen and giggled, as if to say _**'Look at that!'**_ Bo smiled and pulled her daughter closer as she sat beside her.

**Upstairs**

Lauren was tossing and turning in bed, she was having weird dreams. And all of them had Tamsin in them. Things didn't make sense. They weren't sexual in nature, but sometimes they would be heading that way if Lauren didn't wake up in time. But she made sure she did, she did **not** want to think of the detective in that way. She loved Bo, she just had to keep reminding herself of that. This one was particularly strange, she was standing in a white room. There were no windows, no doors. Nothing. Not even a sound or a peep. She had no idea what was going on, she turned around and was met with Tamsin looking at her with a plain expression.

"Tamsin?" she said.

"Hey Doc" the Valkyrie responded. Lauren looked around again, there was no one here but them. "What am I doing here? **Where**, is here?" she asked. Tamsin looked around too, taking in their surroundings. "Not really sure, you're the genius… You saying you don't have a theory?" the blonde asked. Lauren shook her head, "Uh…that would be a no. None of this makes sense" she said. Tamsin stepped forward, moving into Lauren's personal space. "Or maybe, it makes perfect sense" Lauren frowned in confusion, did that homeless junkie hit her on the head without her realising? "How so?" she asked. Tamsin reached her hand up, moving some hair out of Lauren's face.

"In here, we don't have to feel ashamed" Tamsin said. "Ashamed of what?" Lauren asked. "Of wanting what we want" the detective said leaning in. Lauren was about to let her continue, but then she remembered she was with Bo. It was like being in this place clouded her reason, it made her forget about Bo. She couldn't let that happen. "No, Tamsin. I'm with Bo, and I **love** her" she said. "This isn't right" she added. Tamsin smirked before pulling back. "It's right…. It's just not right now" with that Tamsin stepped backwards before disappearing into thin air. Just then, Lauren snapped her eyes open and sat up in bed. "What is happening to me?" she said to herself. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and blinked a couple of times.

Lauren thought that maybe a nice hot shower would clear the cobwebs, although she had to be careful with her injury. The blonde pushed the covers back and got up, quickly making the bed before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

**Downstairs (15 Minutes Later)**

Charlotte was clapping away as Barney started yet another song, something about the alphabet. Bo sat her daughter in her lap as the girl leaned back into her mother's chest. The brunette clapped along with her, it just made her squeal with joy. "From a talking sponge, to a dinosaur. You're really mixing it up huh?" Lauren asked walking into the room. Bo laughed, "Yeah, well she was fussing because she wanted you so I had to bribe her with her pick of a movie" she said. Lauren plopped down next to them both and nodded in understanding. "You could have woken me up" Lauren addressed her girlfriend.

Bo shook her head. "No, you had a rough day yesterday… You needed to rest. How's your arm?" Bo asked. Lauren knew she was referring to what happened last night, and it wasn't like she was going to tell her about the weird ass dream she **just** had. "A little sore, but better" she said. Charlotte turned her head and noticed her mommy sitting there. She stuck her arms out reaching for her. Lauren took her daughter from Bo and kissed her on the head as the girl wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. "Have you been giving your mama a hard time, hmm?" Lauren asked the girl as she just burrowed her head into her neck.

"Guess she really missed you" Bo said leaning into her girlfriend. "I missed you too by way" she added giving the blonde a gentle kiss. Lauren smiled into the kiss. The love she felt when with Bo just clarified that she could never feel for Tamsin the way she feels for Bo. There was no chance. Maybe these dreams were coming to her as her subconscious' way of being grateful to the detective for saving her. Both women were interrupted when a small hand smacked Bo on the cheek, forcing them to pull apart. "Ow! What was that for?" she asked. Charlotte gave a playful scowl and wrapped her arms tighter around Lauren defensively.

Bo put her hands up in surrender, if Charlotte inherited any of Bo's protective nature she wasn't going to argue. "She's all yours, I have to call Trick about something anyway" she said getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab her phone. Lauren could see that Charlotte was a little tired, "How about mommy puts you down for a nap?" Lauren asked, as the little girl rubbed her eyes. "Okay, c'mon" she said lifting her up and walking her upstairs. Lauren walked into Charlotte's room and slowly walked over to her crib, lowering her gently as she drifted off. "Sleep well sweetie" she whispered pulling her blanket over her legs and leaving her to sleep.

**Tamsin's Place**

The Valkyrie was in the zone at the moment. She pounded away at the punching bag that hung in her room, her hand had healed up rather quickly thanks to her Faeness. It was still a bit stiff and sore, but she needed something to take out her frustrations on. No pain, No gain as they say. Tamsin thought back to yesterday's events. How that man held Lauren hostage and that it took her straight back to the day Freya was killed. At least she saved Lauren. She didn't want a repeat of history. The Valkyrie hit the leather bag harder as it swayed from side to side, thinking of the way Bo looked at her after she saved **her** girlfriend from being killed made her angrier. Would she have rather her let the man kill her?

She hit the bag harder.

Then she thought about Evony and her cruel tactics to get her to give in to her demands. Her evil smirk and traitorous laugh. Using the fact that she loved someone more than life itself to do her bidding.

The bag swayed further.

Then she thought of the way Bo had her hands all over Lauren. She looked like Freya so much it killed her to see it. Seeing them together had done what no one else had managed to do to her for 5 centuries…. Rip her heart out.

With that last punch, the bag came off its hinges and flew to the other side of the room. Tamsin breathed heavy as she stilled her movements. Looking at her hands, she balled up her fists and let out a deep breath. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Lauren was not Freya, it was so stupid that she was getting this messed up over someone who bared a resemblance to her dead lover. Even if by some miracle, she got Freya's soul back…. Could she really use it and take Lauren's life away from her? Whichever way she spun the situation, she came out looking like the bad guy, the selfish one who does what they want, when they want. Tamsin wondered if she should just come clean and tell Lauren the truth.

It would take the pressure off. But then Lauren might not handle it the way she would hope. She might hate her and want to never see her again. Not that it would make that much of a difference in either of their lives. They hardly knew each other. Cutting everything off now would actually be better. But Evony wasn't going to let her leave, she made that clear. Would Lauren think she was horrible for wanting to snoop into her and Bo's life just to get her lover's soul back? Even if she forgave her, would it make her less of a terrible person? All these questions and thoughts roamed Tamsin's mind. She didn't know whether she was coming or going.

Tamsin unwrapped her hands and headed for the shower. She needed to come up with some type of action plan soon, not just for herself… but for her sanity.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was in the kitchen still on the phone with Trick, the brunette was talking with her grandfather about maybe stopping by later or tomorrow. She didn't hear Lauren come up behind her and snake her arms around her waist. Bo smiled as she felt Lauren kiss the side of her neck, someone was obviously feeling better. "Yeah, that sounds good… Okay, Trick I'll talk to you later…. Bye" the brunette said quickly ending the call and putting her phone on the counter. Turning around in the blonde's arms, Bo was met with a fiery kiss. "What are you up to?" she asked. Lauren laughed bumping her nose against her girlfriend's. "Charlotte's asleep and I remember you saying something about the kitchen counter being in your top 3" the blonde said seductively pecking her lips softly.

"Am I dreaming?" Bo asked surprised at her girlfriend's intensions.

"You tell me…." Lauren trailed off reaching her hands under Bo's shirt and touching the warm skin of her stomach. Bo fell back into the kiss and deepened it with her hands getting lost in curls of blonde hair. Lauren lifted Bo's shirt up over her head before doing the same to her own, their clothes started to pile up into a mess on the floor. "Where's Kenzi?" Lauren asked. Bo frowned, "I was kinda hoping we could do this without her" she said smiling. Lauren tapped Bo's arm playfully, she knew full well what she meant. "I think she is still with Hale…. I don't think she will be back anytime soon. Plus the door is locked and the latch is on" the succubus said.

Lauren smiled, even if Kenzi had her key she wouldn't be able to get through the latch. "My baby thinks of everything" the blonde said before kissing her again. After a couple of minutes of hot kisses, Bo felt her inner succubus claw at her insides begging to be set free. Bo opened her eyes to reveal her glowing blue orbs as she decided to take control of this situation. The succubus lifted her girlfriend up by her hips, Lauren's legs wrapping around her as the succubus walked them to the couch. "What happened to the kitchen counter?" Lauren asked. Bo shook her head and laid the blonde down on the sofa, quickly settling herself on top of her. "Overrated" she answers before leaned down to kiss her.

Lauren's hands went to the brunette's back, pulling her closer. This is what she needed, to feel Bo's love. Bo settled her already wet centre onto her girlfriend's high and situated her own in front of Lauren's. Both women let out a strangled moan as they felt the pleasurable sensation. Bo started to thrust into Lauren slowly as she rode the blonde's thigh. Their tongues duels effortlessly as they kissed to no end. "You still think you're dreaming?" Lauren husked out. Bo shook her head, she hoped to god she was right and this was real. Lauren was feeling a bunch of new emotions as Bo moved over her. The love that she normally felt was magnified, it was sort of overwhelming.

The blonde wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette as she brought her hips up, meeting Bo thrust for thrust. "Oh, god" she breathed out. "I… Love you" she said. Bo rested her head onto her girlfriend's, looking into her eyes as they moved in sync. "I love you… too" the succubus replied. As they moved faster, they lost themselves in each other. Not noticing that Lauren's wound was now starting to heal as her the medium sized gash started to glow a pale yellow as it closed up completely, leaving no sign there was ever anything there. After a few more thrusts they were spent and curled up in each other's arms.

**39****th**** Division**

Dyson sat at his desk on the phone when Tamsin strolled into the precinct. She was over 3 hours late for work, but since her face had a lousy expression plastered on it, Dyson wasn't going to bother asking her what her problem was. It was always something with Tamsin. The blonde sat down at her desk and buried her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the surface. "Okay Trick, yeah I'll be right there" Dyson said hanging up the phone. Dyson stood from his seat and pulled on his jacket. "Where you off to?" Tamsin asked. She didn't really care, but it was the neighbourly thing to ask. Dyson grabbed his cell phone and stuck it in his pocket. "Trick needs help with something, I have to drive him to some brewery in Oldtown…. Apparently they messed up his order" he said.

"Oldtown? That's like 3 hours away" she said.

The wolf huffed, "I know, but he's my friend…. And you help your friends when they need you" he said. Tamsin didn't understand why Dyson was like a dog on a leash when it came to that old bartender. Who died and made him king? Although, if Trick was going to be gone maybe this was Tamsin's opportunity to have a look around the Dahl and see what she could find. If she found some hard information then she could give to Evony, get Freya's soul and leave this place. "So that's 3 hours there and then 3 hours back?" she said absentmindedly. Dyson frowned pulling his collar up. "Yeah, why?" The Valkyrie shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, hope you have enough gas" she said.

Dyson shook his head and left the building. Tamsin quickly gathered her things and followed him.

**Clubhouse **

Bo and Lauren were content as they laid together on the couch. It wasn't the comfiest of places to lay their heads but all they needed was each other. "I'm bumping the kitchen counter for the couch just so you know" Bo let out resting her head on Lauren's chest. The blonde laughed playing with her girlfriend's dark locks. "Me too" she said. Just then, both women heard crying from upstairs. Charlotte was awake. "She is such a light sleeper… Definitely doesn't get that from me" Bo said sitting up. She was right, as soon as Charlotte would drop off she would be up again within the hour. Bo got up and looked for her clothes, finding them she tossed Lauren's over to her and noticed her girlfriend's injured arm was no longer injured.

"Babe your arm" she pointed to it.

Lauren looked down at her arm, seeing nothing as she traced her fingers over her skin. "What the hell?" she said allowed. Bo pulled her pants and shirt on before moving to take a seat next to her girlfriend. "You healed?" Bo asked not knowing what to say. "I guess so, but I have no idea how…. I've been feeling really weird lately. Bo? What's happening to me?" Lauren said with a fearful expression on her face. Bo brought her into a hug. "It's okay, don't worry… We're gonna figure this out. I promise" Bo said kissing her on the head before hugging her tighter.

If Bo had to put her money on it, this had something to do with Tamsin and her dead soul mate. Messing with her was one thing, but messing with Lauren was another.

It was time for Bo and Tamsin to have a little chat.

…**..**

**A/N: Short I know, but I got some stuff going on. But I'm not giving the story up. Scouts honour. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Love to know what you think :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, lots of things going down now. I don't know how long this story is going to last for, but I am sad to say that this fic will be my last for at least a while. Apparently real life takes importance or something, but I will definitely be back. I love you guys and the whole FanFiction family. I am also going to start working on a Brave New World Part 3. So I hope you guys are happy about that. Anyway, enjoy :)**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY**

…**.**

**Chapter 7: The Struggle**

**The Dahl**

After she had followed Dyson to the Dahl, Tamsin waited a few minutes after the wolf picked up Trick to break into the Dahl. She didn't want to have to go to these measures, but she needed to find something, anything on Bo and her origins. And that started with Trick. The blonde drove around the back of the bar, getting out of her car she made her way over to the back entrance. Tamsin pulled out her lock picking kit from her pocket, she couldn't exactly break down the door. It didn't take long for Tamsin to unlock the door, as soon as she heard the latch unhook she was in. It was very quiet in the bar, and even though there was no one here with her she could still hear little creaks here and there.

Tamsin made her way down into Trick's lair, it smelt of old. Looking around she saw different piles of books stacked everywhere, looked like Trick was a little bit of a pack rat. Tamsin rummaged through a bunch of books, only coming up with various texts of different creatures of Fae. Nothing on their family. The Valkyrie moved to the opposite side of the room, seeing Trick's vault door slightly open. She didn't think he would leave something as important as this open. But then again he was like a million years old, maybe he was getting forgetful. Tamsin opened the door, looking inside to see a bunch of trinkets and what a shocker, more books. There was no way he read all of these.

She looked around seeing various things, it was all just junk to her. Just then, she saw a painting of Trick with two other women. He was dressed differently, like royalty. Rubbing some of the dust away from it, the blonde saw a plaque attached to it. _***Blood King Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, Queen Isabeau and Princess Aife***_ it read. Tamsin's mouth hung open in shock, Trick was the legendary blood king. Why the hell was he running a bar? He could be doing anything right now, he could have taken over the light Fae. But this meant that Bo wasn't just the granddaughter of a bartender, she was also the granddaughter of the Blood King. This was more than enough proof for Evony, Tamsin took some pictures of the painting. Making sure to get everything in.

Once she was done, she put everything back to the way she found it. Leaving the vault door open the way it was. Once she was out of the door and back into her car, she started up her truck and quickly sped off to the precinct. She needed to print off these pictures and deliver them to Evony, once she handed them over she could finally leave and never come back.

**Clubhouse**

After Lauren had calmed down, Bo walked her to their bedroom and tucked her into bed. The brunette promised her girlfriend that they would figure this thing out. But for now she needed to rest. Even though she was all healed now, Bo still wanted her to take it easy. After all they had no idea what this meant. Bo checked on Charlotte on the way out from the bedroom, the little girl was no longer crying but she was sitting up in her crib waiting to be held. The succubus picked her daughter up and cuddled her closely. "Let me guess… Hungry? Okay, let's go get you a bottle and then back to bed" Bo said taking her daughter downstairs and into the kitchen.

Once Charlotte had finished her bottle, she was already rubbing her eyes. Bo walked her back upstairs but instead of putting her back in her crib, she took her into their bedroom and settled her next to Lauren who fluttered her eyes open as she felt the weight in the bed shift. "Is she okay?" she asked wondering if something was wrong. "She's fine, I just thought maybe you would feel better having her with you… She gives the best cuddles" Bo smiled. Lauren laughed softly and held her daughter in her arms. "That she does… And why aren't you joining us?" Lauren asked seeing that her girlfriend was dresses. "I will, but I have to go and talk to Trick… Ask him about your new, **skill**" she smirked.

The more Bo thought this whole thing over, the more she realised that she might not have a choice to keep this a secret from Lauren anymore. Especially if this had something to with Freya. "Can't that wait? It's late Bo" Bo nodded, she knew it was late but the faster she spoke to Tamsin, the quicker she could give Lauren an answer. The brunette sat beside Lauren on the bed and held her hand. "I know it is… I just want to ask him something. Maybe he'll be too busy and I'll have to come home anyway… I'll be back before you know it. I love you" she said leaning in for a kiss. "Love you too, just be quick" the blonde said.

"Roger Dodger" Bo grinned before turning around and leaving the room.

**Dark Fae Compound**

"Well, this is very interesting… And worrisome" Evony said looking at the picture that Tamsin gave her. To know that Bo and Lauren's daughter might inherit Trick's power made her scared for her life. Although, she had no idea if the baby was Fae or human. She had a feeling that Tamsin wouldn't want to dig anymore. Plus, she had promised to let her leave if she gave her solid information. And the blonde had given her just that. Evony had no right to ask her for anything else. Evony looked up to see Tamsin with her hand out. "Do you want a tip or something?" she asked. Tamsin shook her head with a huff.

"Freya's soul… Now!" Evony nodded.

"Ah yes… I did promise you that didn't i?" The Morrigan stood from her desk and walked to her secret chest. Pulling out the white crystal she played with it a little in her hands. Tamsin was desperate for it, she just wanted to take her and leave. Evony handed it out and as the blonde went to take it, snatched her hands back like a child would. "What the hell? You said if I gave you the information I get her soul… Hand it over!" Tamsin was getting very irate. "I just want to know if you have considered telling Lauren about this… You know if you broke this crystal in front of the good doctor then Freya would enter her body. You would have your soul mate back, just the way she was when you lost her" Evony suggested.

Tamsin frowned, she would be lying if she said she didn't want that. But Lauren's life was not hers to control. "Just give it to me… What I do with it is my business, not yours" she said. Evony smirked and dropped it into Tamsin eager hands. Once she held it she didn't know what to feel, was she supposed to feel better now that she had her lover back. At least in spirit. "Pleasure doing business with you Valkyrie" Evony said. Tamsin didn't say anything, she just turned around and left. The Morrigan watched as the blonde left her office, a wicked evil grin befell he face as she thought about the little trick up her sleeve.

**Tamsin's Place (20 Minutes Later)**

Tamsin's apartment wasn't far from the dark compound, so she was glad to get home. Although her happiness was short lived when she saw Bo's yellow Camaro parked outside her building, with said succubus leaning on the car with her arms folded. Tamsin didn't need this right now. She pulled up just in front of Bo's car and exited her vehicle, as she started to walk to her door Bo called out to her. "Awfully late you're getting home Tammy" she said. The blonde shook her head and walked to her door unlocking it. "I had work to do… And don't ever call me that again" Bo followed her to the door. Tamsin turned around and stopped Bo from stepping further. "What do you want succubus?" she asked. "I need to talk to you… It's about Lauren" Bo said seriously.

Tamsin felt a strange emotion come over her. It felt like concern. "Is she okay?" Bo noticed the blonde said it with some feeling. Did Tamsin **like** Lauren? For her sake, she better not. "Seems to be… But something happened and I want to know if you have seen it before" the brunette said. Tamsin stepped aside for Bo to walk in. As they made their way into the blonde's apartment, Tamsin took off her jacket and threw it on the couch before walking to the kitchen and placing Freya's crystal on the counter top. She had no idea what to do with it.

"You want a beer?" Tamsin asked opening her fridge.

"Is it poisoned?" Bo asked with a smirk.

Tamsin pulled out two bottles and handed one to the brunette. "Only one way to find out" she smiled. Bo popped the top off and took a quick swig. It tasted fine. "So what can I do for you?" Tamsin asked. Bo sighed as she began to say her piece. "The injury Lauren had yesterday? It's healed, as if it wasn't even there to begin with" Bo said. Tamsin raised her eyebrows, healed? That was disturbing, she was led to believe that Lauren was nothing more than a human. "What was she doing when it healed?" the blonde asked. "**We**, were having sex" Bo said knowing it would make Tamsin jealous. "I bet you were just dying to get that out weren't you Bo? Did you think it would stir some feelings in me? I don't do feelings…. Lauren is **nothing** to me" Tamsin made it clear.

Bo smiled. For someone who didn't do feelings, she sure said that with a lot of emotion. "So then you won't mind helping me out with this" she said. Tamsin exhaled, "Sounds like having that kid of yours changed her… Maybe she fed from you and you didn't realise" Bo shook her head, she knew the difference between sexual healing and normal healing. And that wasn't it. "No, it was different. I would have known if she fed from me" the brunette said. Tamsin took another swig from her bottle. Unless maybe it wasn't sexual healing. No, it couldn't be. "Did you do something or say anything to her while you were…. Ya know?" Tamsin asked. Bo thought back to earlier, there was a lot of heavy breathing.

"Uh… I said I loved her and she said it back… Why?" Bo replied.

Tamsin knew exactly what was happening to Lauren, unfortunately though this meant that she had been wrong all along. "She fed from you" Tamsin said pushing her beer away and grabbing a bottle of scotch from under the counter. "No, I told you she didn't take any chi from me" Bo said. Tamsin slammed the bottle on the counter. "She doesn't feed off of chi… She **fed** off of your love for her" Bo frowned in confusion, feeding off of love? She had never heard of that. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. Tamsin took a large swig from her bottle before answering. "Because Freya used to feed the same way with me" the blonde said sadly looking at the crystal in front of her. Bo followed her gaze and saw the white rock like thing on the surface.

"What is that?" she asked.

Tamsin grabbed it and held it up to her face. "An empty gesture" the blonde said. Evony had hit a new low. "So what is happening to Lauren?" Bo asked. "I'm guessing that carrying the kid must have changed her physically… Looks like she has inherited Freya's goddess abilities" Tamsin finished. Bo was so confused. None of this made sense. "Shouldn't Freya's soul have her abilities? Why does Lauren have them?" she asked. "Lauren must be a descendant of hers… It would explain the resemblance"

"You said that Lauren only existed to be a vessel for Freya's soul… Now you're saying that she's not?" Bo was getting annoyed, she didn't know what the truth was. Tamsin ran her hands through her hair. "What do you want from me Bo? I screwed up okay… She played me" Tamsin let out. "Who played you?" Tamsin was silently kicking herself for slipping up. "No one…. It doesn't matter" Bo pushed her beer away and approached Tamsin. "Who played you Tamsin?" Bo asked again. The Valkyrie sighed and locked eyes with the succubus. There was no way out of this one. "Evony… She uh, told me to get information about you in exchange for Freya's soul…" she said looking to the crystal. "…. Which I now realise is fake…. Especially if Lauren is just a descendant of Freya. Bo, I'm sorry. All I was thinking about was getting Freya back" Tamsin hoped apologising would soften up Bo but judging by the brunette's angry expression, it wasn't working.

"What kind of information about me?" Bo asked.

"She wanted to know your Fae origins to determine what abilities your daughter would inherit" Tamsin started to step backwards as Bo approached the blonde upon hearing the mention of Charlotte. "My daughter is of no concern to anyone…. What exactly did you find out?" she asked. "That you are the granddaughter of the blood king" Tamsin said. Bo widened her eyes in rage, given this new information, Evony could try anything on Charlotte. Especially if she thought that she would inherit Trick's abilities. "You told her?" Tamsin nodded. "So not only did you expose Trick for who he really is, which is something he has been hiding for centuries. But now, you have also put **my daughter** in danger… Wrong move Tamsin" Bo finished as her eyes turned blue.

Tamsin held her hand up to the succubus. "Well when you say it like that it sounds bad. But Bo, look at it from my side… If our roles were reversed, and you wanted nothing more to get Lauren back after losing her so many years ago…. Wouldn't you do whatever it took?" she asked. Bo's eyes turned back to brown as she thought it over, she wouldn't be able to live in a world without Lauren. And she hated to say it but if she had to choose between some strangers life and the **love** of her life, then it would be no contest. "I guess so" she said. Even though she saw Tamsin's point and reasoning, the blond had still put her family in danger. "Just to be clear, I have beaten the crap out of someone for far less" Bo said.

Tamsin nodded, she deserved to be hit or killed. "If you want to hit me, I won't stop you" the blonde said standing with her head held high. "You get 80% force" Bo said balling up her fist and bringing around, punching Tamsin straight in the mouth. Bo pulled back her hand, she had wanted to do that for a while now. Tamsin spat out some blood into her sink, Bo had busted her lip pretty bad. "We good?" she asked. Bo scoffed, "Not by a long shot… What does Evony think about Charlotte?" she asked. "Nothing yet, she thinks she's human… If I were you, I'd make it seem like she is. At least until you deal with Evony, has the kid shown any signs of Faeness yet?" the blonde asked.

Bo shook her head, "Not yet, but she did feed through Lauren when she was pregnant. But other than that nothing" the brunette said thinking back to when Lauren would have to feed from her. "Look Bo, there is nothing we can do at the moment. As long as Evony thinks she's human, she's safe. Go home to your family... I will look into Freya's lineage and see if Lauren really is just a relative" Tamsin said. Bo nodded, she still didn't trust Tamsin that much but she was glad she had someone to team up with on this. "Should I tell Lauren? About all this?" Bo asked. Tamsin shrugged, "Do or don't… It's your choice" she said touching her split lip.

Bo nodded and made her way out of the apartment.

Tamsin looked down to the crystal again, there was nothing in there. Freya was gone, she had been gone for centuries. The blonde grabbed the crystal and grasped it tightly in her hands. She would always love Freya, but it was time to finally let her go. Tamsin dropped the crystal on the floor in front of her feet and brought her foot up, stomping it down onto the vessel and shattering it. As the glass shattered, Tamsin coughed as she breathed in some kind of gas. This must have been Evony's plan, get Tamsin to break it in front of Lauren or even Bo, causing them to inhale whatever this crap was. Tamsin tried to stop coughing but she couldn't, she felt strange, she felt hot, clammy and flustered.

Before she could form another thought, the blonde fell to the floor unconscious.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

After Bo got home, she wanted to tell Lauren straight away but when she saw her girlfriend and daughter cuddling together fast asleep, she couldn't bring herself to disturb them. Lauren was up first, she was feeling a little better this morning. Although she was still a little shaken about her new found power or whatever it was that was happening to her. The blonde was sitting on the couch with Charlotte watching some cartoons, Bo prodded down the stairs as she took in the sight. "Morning" Lauren smiled at the succubus. "Morning, how are you feeling?" she asked. Lauren shrugged, "Better, come sit with us" the blonde said waving her over.

Bo smiled before sitting next to Charlotte who was engrossed in her show which was just starting. "Babe? I need to tell you something" Bo said. Lauren raised her eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked. Bo took a deep breath before continuing, she had no idea how she would react to this news. "I found out what happened to you last night, with the healing" the brunette said. "You talked to Trick?" she asked, that was where Bo said she was going. "Not exactly… I went to see Tamsin last night, not Trick"

Lauren frowned, "Tamsin? Why would you see her?" she asked.

"Because she knows what happened to you, she's seen it before" Bo said. "With who?" Lauren asked. "With her friend, Freya" Lauren wasn't sure where Bo was going with this. "The one she said I look like?" Bo nodded. "That's the thing, when she told you that… she didn't tell you how much" Bo said pulling a piece of paper out from her pants pocket. Tamsin didn't know, but Bo had ripped out Freya's page from that old Bo the blonde kept, it was the only way Lauren would believe her. "Here" she said handing her girlfriend the page. Lauren studied the picture and her face dropped. This wasn't possible. "That's me… I don't understand, why… how?" Lauren was rambling now, all of this was a lot to take in.

"We think that you are related to Freya, Tamsin actually thought you were her reincarnation" Bo said with laugh, boy was she wrong. Lauren looked up at Bo when she heard that word. Maybe she was, is that why she was thinking about Tamsin? Bo caught onto her girlfriend's look. "Lauren what is it?" Bo asked. Lauren locked eyes with Bo and sighed.

"I have something to tell you too" she said.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I've been uh… The last few days, I've had…. I've been dreaming about Tamsin" Lauren admitted.

Bo's jaw dropped, what the hell was going on?

…**..**

**A/N: Another short one, so stopping here. It's more of a filler than anything. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, here's a heavy one. I don't know if I am happy with it. I will let you guys decide. Hope you guys enjoy. :) This chapter is named after the amazing song by The Killers. Makes me tear up every time I listen to it. **

…**..**

**Chapter 8: Goodnight, Travel Well**

**Clubhouse**

"What do you mean, **dreaming** about her?" Bo asked.

Both women had sat in silence after Lauren's confession. Bo didn't know how to react, her girlfriend was having dreams about another women. A women who just happened to be in love with a woman who looked exactly like Lauren. "Just little things, they didn't really make sense" Lauren said stroking Charlotte's hair, the little girl was still sitting quietly watching the TV. "**Try** to make sense of them" Bo said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The brunette wasn't going to shout; A) Her 7 month old daughter was only inches from them and B) This whole thing isn't exactly Lauren's fault. "Yesterday, I had one and Tamsin tried to kiss me… But I stopped her, because I told her I love you. I would never do that to you, not even in my dreams" Lauren smiled hoping it was reassure Bo.

The brunette was a little calmer now, Lauren could have kissed Tamsin in the dream. But she chose not to. At least that was something, but they still needed to know why this was happening. "Is that why you pushed me away the other night? Because you thought of Tamsin?" Bo asked knowing the answer from Lauren's guilty expression. "Yes… Bo, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, you have to know that" the blonde said reaching for her girlfriend's hand, Bo squeezed the blonde's hand in return. "I know and I love you too. Which is why we have to keep being honest like this, secrets are like poison… Better we spit them out now, than to suffer because of them later" Lauren nodded, she agreed. She probably should have come to Bo sooner, but she didn't want to make her upset.

"You're right" the blonde said.

"As long as we're sharing, I have another one for you…. Evony, hired Tamsin to uncover information about me and my lineage" Bo said. Lauren crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?" she asked. "So she could narrow down the certain powers that Charlotte would inherit" the brunette said looking to her daughter who was sucking on her pacifier while smiling at her show. "But she doesn't have any powers yet, we don't even know if she ever will" Lauren said. It was a 50/50 chance that Charlotte would be Fae. Although she had fed through Lauren before, she had shown no sign of having any Fae powers since then. "I know, don't worry… As long as we make it seem like she's nothing but human, Evony told Tamsin she won't try anything. What we need to work on is this whole Freya thing, and what is happening to you" Bo said.

Before Lauren could ask another question, there was a knock at the door. Charlotte looked up immediately, hearing the banging. Lauren lifted her in her arms and stood as Bo went to open the door. "It's okay baby… I got you" Lauren whispered kissing her daughter's head. Bo was met by a pale looking Tamsin as she opened the door, the blonde was holding some papers. "You look like crap" Bo said. Tamsin gave a small smile, "Hello to you to… Can we talk?" she asked. The brunette stepped aside to let the detective in. As she walked in, Lauren and Tamsin locked eyes. The Valkyrie didn't know exactly what to say to her. "Hey" was all she could muster. Lauren gave a subtle nod. "Hey" she replied. "What you got there?" Bo said snapping the detective out of her daze.

"Oh uh, well I didn't some digging into Freya's family line and came up with something" Tamsin said moving to the kitchen island. Lauren set Charlotte down next to her toys so she could play, "Mommy will be right over there okay?" she smiled at her daughter who just picked up her building blocks. As she reached the kitchen, she saw that Tamsin had laid out a sheet of paper. It looked like a family tree.

"I thought that Freya's bloodline ended when she died, but apparently that wasn't true. Her father, King Eirik…. Had an affair with one of his wife's handmaidens, I never liked him. She later, gave birth to a son. Granted the mother was just an ordinary Fae, but Eirik came from a royal bloodline of gods. The son she bared, was later known as Freyr. He had the same powers as Freya except his special skill was fertility, he probably had over 1000 children. He was only killed 10 years ago" Tamsin paused to cough, she really didn't look well. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked. The Valkyrie nodded before clearing her throat.

"Were was i? Oh yeah, anyway I'm guessing that he probably knocked up a few humans along the way so… that's where you come in" she said pointing to Lauren. "My Mom and Dad had always been together, I don't see that being true" Lauren said. Bo had never heard about Lauren's family, she figured the blonde would tell her about them when she was ready. "Well then she either lied or you're adopted…. Like it or not, you are a Horik" Tamsin said. Lauren hadn't spoken to her family in years, she hated to think that her mother had lied to her all this time. "So what does that mean?" she asked. Tamsin gave small smile, "It means you're a Goddess, just like Freya…. You feed off of love, it doesn't have to be romantic love or even love that **you** have for others. It could be the love a mother has for her son or something sappy like that" she said.

"That's why you healed yesterday. You fed off of my love for you" Bo chimed in. Lauren found this all so much to process. A couple of weeks ago, she didn't think she was anything more than a normal human and now she was a goddess who feeds on love. Mind blown. "What I want to know is why I am dreaming about you" Lauren asked. Tamsin frowned, she was dreaming of her? "You're dreaming of me?" Lauren nodded, this made no sense. Lauren was just a descendant, she shouldn't be dreaming of her at all. Unless maybe it wasn't her doing. "That bitch!" Tamsin smacked her hand down on the counter. "Excuse me?" Bo asked. "Not you, Evony… She's behind the dreams I know she is. It has her slutty fingerprints all over it" Tamsin said.

"Why would she do that?" Lauren asked.

"So that I would try to break you two up. I'm going to ring her skinny little neck" she said with another cough. "I'm way ahead of you" Bo said. "Look, I just wanna say I'm sorry for all this. If I had never had come to the city, none of this would be happening" Tamsin said sincerely. Lauren reached over and placed her on top of the Valkyrie's. Bo wanted to yank her girlfriend's hand back but she knew Lauren didn't have feeling for Tamsin, she was just be considerate. "It's not your fault Tamsin" both blondes looked at each other. "It's weird, every time I see your face… I see her" Lauren understood. "You miss her?" she asked. Tamsin nodded, "Now more than ever" the Valkyrie admitted.

Bo felt bad, but she couldn't help but be happy at the fact that Tamsin failed in coming between her and Lauren. Lauren couldn't help but notice that Tamsin was sweating slightly and she looked a little peeked. Lauren brought her hand up to touch the Valkyrie's forehead, she was on fire. "Tamsin, you're burning up" she said. "Am i? I didn't really notice" the taller blonde said. "Did you drink more after I left last night?" Bo asked. "Uh… I, uh… I don't really know" she said. This was strange. "Tamsin? Come sit for a minute, Bo get my bag" Lauren told her girlfriend who ran upstairs to grab the doctor's medical bag. Lauren sat Tamsin down on the couch, she was starting to look confused.

"Ola mommies! What's cracking?" Kenzi said as she walked in. She instantly frowned as she saw Tamsin sitting on the couch with Lauren. "What's with the pale one?" Kenzi pointed to Tamsin, Lauren didn't really feel like explaining everything over again. "Long story, Kenzi can you give Charlotte a bath and then put her down… I'm a little busy" she said. "Sure thing Doc, but I still wanna know what the deal is…. Come here monkey, bath time" Kenzi said picking Charlotte up and making her way upstairs, passing Bo on her way up. Bo came down handing the bag to Lauren. Lauren opened it and quickly pulled out her pen light. "Tamsin? Can you look at me for a sec?" she said shining the light in Tamsin's eyes.

Her pupils were dilated, as if she was on something. Tamsin was caught in a trance as she looked at Lauren's face, although she thought she was now looking at Freya. "You came back to me" she said reaching for Lauren's face. The doctor grabbed Tamsin's hands and held them, "Tamsin, it's me Lauren… I'm not Freya" Bo watched as Tamsin hallucinated. "What's the last thing you can remember?" Lauren asked. Tamsin shook her head, it was all foggy. She remembered smelling something funny and then coughing. "The crystal… I smashed it and then I… everything went black" she answered. "There must have been something in that crystal… Some kind of poison or something" Lauren said.

"I need to get her to the lab, run some tests" Bo nodded, this had nothing to do with Tamsin feeling something for Lauren. She needed help and Lauren was a doctor. "Let's get her to the car and then we'll take her. Kenzi will have to watch Charlotte for the day" Bo said helping Tamsin up and walking her out to her car.

**Light Fae Compound (30 Minutes Later)**

After they had arrived, Lauren had Bo lay Tamsin down on one of the patient beds. It was a Sunday so there wasn't much happening, there were no staff so it was just them. Lauren took some of Tamsin's blood and did a quick test on it. Tamsin had been exposed to some kind of poison, as Lauren predicted. The blonde ran the molecular code through her database, coming up with only one hit. The Midgard Serpent.

The Midgard Serpent was a creature created by the God Loki, it was as long as an entire city. Lauren was amazed how they even managed to get it's venom in the first place. Evony must have had the venom transformed into a gas so the crystal would infect Tamsin when she broke it. Unfortunately, there was no record of a cure for it. The symptoms included, high fever, hallucinations, coughing and eventual death. "I don't know where to start" Lauren huffed looking at Tamsin who was unconscious in bed. "We start with Evony, she was the one who did this right?" Bo said coming to stand next to her. Lauren was surprised by Bo's reaction, she didn't think she would want to help Tamsin after everything that had happened.

"I do kind of hate her, but… She doesn't deserve to die. She was just trying to get her love back. I don't know what I would do if I was in her shoes… If I lost you" Bo started to tear up at the awful thought. Lauren sighed and brought the brunette into an intimate embrace. She didn't want to think what would happen either. The blonde pulled back and kissed her girlfriend gently. "You're not going to lose me, ever. And now that I'm Fae, we have eternity" she smiled. "It'll never be long enough" Bo said. "I'm so in love with you" She added. "Ditto" Lauren replied. "I better go, she doesn't look like she had a lot of time" Bo said. With one last kiss, she was gone. Leaving Lauren to see to Tamsin, who was shaking her head in her sleep.

"Tamsin?" Lauren touched her arms trying to wake her.

"Please… Don't leave…. Me!" Tamsin moaned as she continued to sweat, shaking her head. She was currently reliving the night Freya died. "Tamsin? You're okay" Tamsin opened her eyes and focused them on Lauren. "Lauren? Sorry" she said coughing. "It's okay… You're gonna be fine, Bo has gone to talk to Evony" Lauren said. Tamsin laughed. "She's not gonna help, she go what she wanted. I'm just collateral damage" she said. Whether that was true or not, Lauren knew that Bo would try her hardest to find a cure for her.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Bo burst into Evony's office, she didn't have time to waste. "Bo? How nice of you to drop b—"Evony's sentence was cut short as Bo grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the nearby wall. "Cut the shit! The crystal you gave Tamsin, what was in it?" she yelled. "Are you sure you care?" Evony smirked. Bo pushed her hand up, causing the back of Evony's head to hit the stone wall. "WHAT WAS IT?!" she asked again. "A very complex poison… A Nordic one too, I thought it would be poetic" It amazed Bo how the Morrigan took pleasure in hurting people. "Give me the cure" the brunette said.

"Sorry, can't help you there sweetie…. No cure exists. Why do you think I chose it?" she smiled. Bo let her go, she had no leads now. "Tamsin will die... And it will be a horrible death" she added. "Maybe we should see what the Fae elders would say about you killing one of your own, I don't think they would be too pleased" Bo threatened her. Evony's smile faded as she thought it over, she hadn't thought about that. If the elders found out she had killed a member of her own clan, they would execute her for treason. "Okay, let's just work something out. I don't know of a cure myself, but I know someone who might" she said suddenly changing her tune.

Bo smiled, you just had to find the right threat.

Evony scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Go there, you'll find what you need" she said handing the succubus the paper. Bo took it before narrowing her eyes back onto the Morrigan. "You **ever** threaten my family again? And the elders will be the least of your problems" Bo said turning on her heel and leaving.

**Light Fae Compound (1 Hour Later)**

Tamsin was coughing violently, Lauren was worried that she wouldn't last much longer. The doctor came to sit beside the detective and helped her ride out the coughing. "Here, drink this" Lauren said handing her some water. Tamsin drank from the cup, leaving nothing behind. "Lay back" Tamsin did as she was told and laid back in the bed, taking a deep breath. "This is more pathetic than I would have imagined" the Valkyrie said. "What do you mean?" Lauren asked dabbing her head with a cold towel. "I'm a Valkyrie…. I never thought I would be taken out by a cough" she laughed wheezily. Lauren chuckled. She didn't know that Tamsin was a Valkyrie.

"I've never met a Valkyrie before" Lauren admitted.

"You're not missing much" Tamsin said. She didn't see the fascination about being a Valkyrie the way other Fae did. It was more of a curse for her. "I've made a lot of bad choices in my long life. But had I chosen differently, I never would have come here… Or met you" Tamsin said. Meeting Lauren had really changed her perspective, she hadn't realised how long she had been holding on to Freya. She really needed to move on, it was just hard to do since she never had a proper goodbye. "Believe it or not, I am really glad I met you" she added. Lauren smiled and touched the detective's hand, "I'm glad I met you too" Lauren said. Tamsin smiled, "You should have met me in 1467…. I think we would have hit it off" Tamsin chuckled. Bo chose that moment to walk in.

Tamsin let go of Lauren's hand as she saw Bo walk in the room. "Bo? What did you find?" Lauren asked. "Evony didn't have a cure, but she sent me to someone who did…. Kind of. This guy, Andrew… Gave me some herbs and other icky stuff that we would need to make the cure. Trick said he knows how to make it, but he just needs something called Mandrake Root. He said you might have some" she finished. Lauren nodded and walked over to the cabinet where she kept the herbs. "Here… How long will it be until it's ready?" Lauren asked. Bo shrugged, "I dunno, why?"

"I don't think she has long" Lauren said looking to Tamsin who had slipped back in to unconsciousness. "I'm doing the best I can Lauren, just get her to hold a little longer—"Bo was interrupted when Tamsin started to call out for Freya again. "How long has she been doing that?" Bo asked. "Since you left, she calls out for her and when I tell her she's not here… She comes out of it. I think it's her subconscious' way of holding on to Freya, she never got to say goodbye to her properly" Lauren said. Bo thought to herself for a second. If she was the one who was on her death bed, she would want to have closure from the person she loved.

Tamsin never had that chance. She should have it. "Maybe you could give her that goodbye" Bo said. Lauren looked at Bo sceptically, was she saying what she thought she was saying. "How?" she asked. "You look exactly like Freya… She's calling out for her, maybe you could step into Freya's shoes for a second and help her move on. Lauren I know that you don't want to upset me, but if it were me I would want a goodbye from the person I loved. **You** are the only one who can give her that…. Plus, if I don't get back in time…" Lauren thought it over. Bo was right, Tamsin should have closure. Especially if it was her last chance to get it.

"Won't this be weird?" Lauren asked. Bo cupped her girlfriend's cheek. "A little, but you don't have to tell me anything. Really, you don't" Lauren laughed giving Bo a soft peck. "You better go" she said. Bo nodded and left the lab.

**20 Minutes Later**

Lauren paced back and forth before walking over to Tamsin who was now shaking, still calling out Freya's name. The doctor settled herself behind Tamsin and hugged her from behind. "I'm here Tamsin… I'm here" Lauren said, Tamsin seemed to settle as she felt the doctor's arms around her. Arms, which she thought belonged to Freya. "I've… missed you" she let out. "I missed you too" Lauren rested her chin on the Valkyrie's head. Tamsin moved so she was now lying on her side Face to face with the blonde.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember" she said.

"So are you" Lauren replied.

"Frey… I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you" Tamsin cried, tears running down her cheeks. Seeing Tamsin so vulnerable and hurt, made Lauren tear up too. "It's okay… I forgive you" she said. "You were best decision I…. ever made. You need to know that" the Valkyrie whispered closing her eyes, she was getting ready to let go. "I do know" Lauren replied. "I love you" Tamsin breathed out. Lauren knew the only thing left to do to make Tamsin believe that it was Freya saying goodbye. A goodbye kiss. Lauren leaned in, gently brushing her lips over the Valkyrie's. Kissing her ever so gently. "I love you too" it was only right to return the notion.

"Thank you…" Tamsin said.

Lauren smiled, "You're Welcome"

…**..**

**A/N: Wow! Heavy. Do you think Tam Tam will survive? I'm not sure when the last chapter will be but I do know it will be soon. Love to know what you guys think. Keep the reviews coming. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter in this wild ride. I can only hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed righting it. A big thank you to everyone who stuck with me in this fic. You are amazing. Also thank you for all of the kind reviews. **

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 9: You My Everything**

**Light Fae Compound**

Lauren laid with Tamsin a little longer after giving the detective her long overdue goodbye from Freya. Tamsin was breathing heavy, her eyes were closed and she wasn't really moving. But she wasn't dead, she was hanging on by a thread. It upset Lauren to know that Tamsin had been living with over 500 years of guilt, she couldn't imagine having that on her shoulders for as long as the Valkyrie did. Just then, Bo walked through the lab doors. Lauren jumped up off the bed, and made her way over to her girlfriend. "Am I too late?" Bo asked. "No, but she's fading fast. Are you sure it will work?" Lauren said as they both made their way to Tamsin.

"Trick said he has used it before… So I think we're good. Wake up Blondie" Bo said shaking the Valkyrie gently. Tamsin opened her eyes half way to see Bo's charming face. "Am I in hell?" she mumbled. "No unfortunately… Here, drink this" the brunette lifted the small vial up to Tamsin's mouth. The Valkyrie sipped it slowly, it tasted awful. She grimaced as she pulled back. "I didn't think, you would come through… Not for me anyway" she rasped. Bo chuckled softly, "Yeah well, I owed you one… remember?" Tamsin nodded as she thought back to when Bo shook her hand after saving Lauren from the homeless junkie.

Lauren came over to check Tamsin over, the doctor had her stethoscope on and was checking the taller blonde's chest. Her breathing was going back to normal and her heart wasn't racing anymore. "I'm gonna call Kenzi, check on Charlotte" Bo tapped Lauren's shoulder before walking away. Lauren checked Tamsin's pupils with her pen light, they weren't dilated anymore. The cure had worked fast. Tamsin placed her hand on Lauren's, "Thank you" she said. Lauren shook her head with a smile. "Bo was the one who got the cure" Tamsin shook her head. "I'm not talking about the cure… Thank you, for letting me say goodbye. I know it was you and not her, but it still meant a lot" Lauren smiled.

"You deserved to say goodbye Tamsin. I'm glad I could help" Lauren said.

"I think you should stay in overnight for observation" Lauren said placing her torch back in her pocket. "Seriously? I'm feeling a lot better…. I just wanna go home and crash" Tamsin pleaded. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to be. Hospitals gave her the creeps. Since there was no staff here, Lauren would have to stay with Tamsin herself. And she really wanted to go home to see her baby. "Okay, fine… But I want you to call me if anything happens" Tamsin saluted her with a smirk. "Yes Ma'am" Lauren got up and started to put her stuff away. Tamsin also got up from the bed, she felt weak still but she was feeling a lot better than earlier. Bo ended her phone call and walked back over to the blondes.

"Charlotte won't stop crying… We better get back before Kenzi tears her own hair out" Bo said. Lauren sighed, it was probably because they left without saying goodbye to her. Their daughter was very picky about that kind of thing. "Yes we should… Do you need a ride?" Lauren asked Tamsin. Before the Valkyrie could say anything, Dyson walked in. Saving her from an awkward moment. "Saved by the Wolf… D-man can give me ride home, right?" Tamsin asked her partner making eyes at him. "Uh… Yeah sure" he answered not knowing what he just walked in on. "Okay then, shall we?" Bo said placing her hand on the small of Lauren's back. The blonde nodded, "Dyson can you lock up when you leave?" she asked him. He nodded, "Sure thing".

As soon as the couple left Tamsin let out a breath of relief. "Trick told me what happened. Are you okay?" Dyson asked. Tamsin nodded. "A Okay. Just got to get some sleep" she said walking to the exit slowly. Dyson could see she was struggling, the wolf came beside her and put his arm around her waist. Making sure she was leaning on him. "Then let's get you home, Partner" he said walking her out and switching the lights off as he went.

**Clubhouse (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo and Lauren made their way through the door, happy to be home. This whole thing had been like a nightmare. As soon as they got in, Kenzi didn't say anything. She just stuck her arms out, which were currently holding a screaming little girl. Bo took her daughter from her best friend's arms and quickly cuddled her. "It's okay baby…. Mama's got you. We're sorry we left, aren't we Mommy?" Bo said looking to Lauren who nodded and stroked her daughter's head. "Yes… We are very sorry" she said. Charlotte sobbed a little more as she rested her head onto Bo's shoulder. Kenzi took her hands off of her ears.

"Have I gone deaf?" the human asked.

Lauren laughed, "No Kenz, you're not deaf. Sorry we were so long" Kenzi waved her off, "It's okay Hotpants. Now, you guys wanna tell me what was going down? And what was with D's new partner looking all… Ewwish?" she asked. Bo looked to Lauren, "This one's all yours Dr. Lewis… Did you give her a bath?" Bo asked. "I tried, but she wouldn't stop crying and squirming so I gave up" Kenzi said. "I'll give her one now… Come on baby" Bo kissed her daughter's head as she took her upstairs. Kenzi looked to Lauren with a sceptical expression. "Silence isn't an explanation Doc" she asked in her Kenzi lingo. Lauren smiled and gestured to the couch, if she was going to tell Kenzi everything then they should be sitting.

It was a long story.

**Upstairs**

Bo was sitting next to the tub watching her daughter splash around in the water with her toys. As she watched Charlotte smile and giggle, Bo wondered what her life would be like if she had never met Lauren. She wouldn't have any of this, a happy life, someone to love or a family of her own. It made Bo sad that Tamsin could never have this with Freya. She lost her before they had a chance to start a life. Although Bo didn't know what happened between Lauren and Tamsin while she was gone, she knew that knowing Lauren, she would have given Tamsin the goodbye that she deserved. That why Bo loved her, she dedicated herself to everyone.

Sometimes more than she should to herself.

Bo also thought about the fact that Lauren was Fae now, they had the chance to be together forever. They wouldn't have to worry about her growing old and dying. Which led the brunette to think about marriage, were they ready for something as big as that? Yes, they had a child together but Charlotte was an accident. Although that didn't make them love her any less. Bo grabbed the baby shampoo and squeezed a tiny bit on her palm before starting to wash her daughter's short dark hair. Bo was careful not to get any in her eyes. Once she was done washing it, she rinsed the soap off making sure the temperature was ok.

"All done monkey, out you come" Bo said lifting her daughter out of the water, Charlotte giggled kicking her legs as the water dripped off her. The succubus wrapped her daughter in a towel and quickly dried her off before placing her on the changing table. "Mama is going to get a clean diaper on you, and then it's time for a nap. Does that sound good? Yeah?" Bo smiled fastening the diaper and then reached for her daughter's unicorn pyjamas.

**Tamsin's Place**

After Dyson had dropped her off, Tamsin went straight for her leftover bottle of scotch from last night. She thought that maybe she deserved it after almost dying from a deadly venom. As she took a big swig from the bottle, the blonde realised that she felt freer than she did earlier. It was like a weight had been lifted, she knew it had everything to do with her 'Goodbye' with Freya who was actually Lauren. But thanks to her deathly haze, she couldn't tell the difference. Saying goodbye was the one thing she never had the chance to do. And it felt good to get the closure she needed.

But now that she had it, she was at a loss. She had spent so much of her life being cold to people and distancing herself from others, that now she didn't know what to do. Or where to start. It's not like she had remained celibate for the last 5 centuries. But she also didn't allow herself to get attached to anyone else or start any kind of relationship. The blonde felt like she would never love anyone as much as she loved Freya, so settling for anything less than that wasn't worth the hassle. But now she had a different view. Bo and Lauren's story made her think about it more. Bo knew that Lauren was human when they met, and yet she still pursued a relationship with her.

Bo knew she was worth the work and effort she would have had to put in it. And now they had a forever. The work paid off in the long run. Tamsin jumped out of her thoughts and walked over to her end table next to her couch. Looking at the book that she had read so many times. She didn't bother looking in it again. She could probably recite it word for word. This was her new beginning, yes she had closure from saying goodbye with Lauren but now she needed to complete the cycle. By letting go of the things that tied her to Freya. She would never forget Freya, she was a huge part of her life for so long. But to start anew, she needed to sever the ties to her.

Tamsin grabbed the book and brought it over to her sink, dropping the book in and then grabbing the bottle of scotch. Tamsin looked at the leather book one last time, before she poured what was left of her alcohol all over it. The blonde opened the drawer below her and grabbed a box of matched. This was it, this was going to be the end of 500 years of misery and self-loathing. She scratched the tip of the match against the box, as the flame ignited. Tamsin reached her arm out and dropped the match into the sink, within seconds the book went up in flames. Tamsin exhaled in relief.

She was finaly free.

**Clubhouse**

"So… You're Fae now?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren nodded, she was a bit worried about how the human would react to the news. After all, Kenzi was **now** the only human in their group. Lauren knew that she always considered it a burden. She didn't ask to be Fae, it all just sort of fell in her lap. "What kind?" she asked. "Well, Tamsin said I'm a Goddess… I feed on the love of others" Lauren replied, she wanted to look into her species so she could have a better idea rather than going off what Tamsin said. Kenzi chuckled, "Then Bo-Bo should keep you well fed huh?" she smiled. Lauren joined in on her laughter. That was very true. When Lauren healed the other day, she could **feel** Bo's love for her. It was exponential, like a drug she couldn't get enough of.

Lauren didn't think she would ever need to feed on anyone else, and neither would Bo. Lauren was enough now, even though she had been since Charlotte was born. But she knew it was permanent now, and that gave her piece of mind. "Are you okay with all this?" Lauren asked. Kenzi just gave a smile. "Yeah sure, it's great. Now you and Bo-Bear can have a long and happy life. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Kenzi asked. "No reason, just wondering" Lauren said, she didn't want to bring up the real reason she asked. She didn't want to make Kenzi upset. "Okay, since you guys are back… I am going to meet Hale, he promised to take me shopping" she said in excitement. Lauren smiled, "Have fun, say Hi to Hale for us" Kenzi nodded and got up from her seat and grabbed her jacket.

Lauren was about to make her way upstairs when she heard Kenzi call out to her. "Lauren?" The blonde turned her head, "Yeah?" she said. "I'm really happy for you, after everything you've had to deal with… With the Fae, you deserve this" the human smiled. Lauren almost thought she was going to cry, that was the nicest thing Kenzi has ever said to her. "Thank you Kenzi". With that Kenzi left the house. The blonde made her way upstairs, walking into the bathroom she saw no one. Then she heard Charlotte's mobile playing its soothing lullaby, she made her way to her daughter's room and saw Bo sitting in the rocking chair with the girl in her arms.

"Hey" Lauren whispered walking in. "Hey… How did Kenzi take it?" Bo asked. Lauren sat on Charlotte's toy chest which was next to the Bo's chair. "Okay I guess… I think she needs time to process it all. She's gone to meet Hale" Lauren replied.

Bo nodded, she would need to talk to Kenzi to make sure she was okay. The last thing she wanted was for her friend to be upset. "I wanted to let her fall asleep before putting her in the crib. I don't know why but every time I watch her sleep, it calms me" Bo admitted. Lauren looked down, seeing her daughter fast asleep while sucking on her pacifier with one hand up in the air. "She does look adorable" Lauren said. "You think we will have more kids one day?" Bo asked. Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't expect to hear Bo say that. "Do you want more children?" she asked. Bo shrugged, "I wouldn't say no. I mean, look at her… Who wouldn't want another?" Lauren smiled.

"You're right. But I think we should wait until she is a little older first…. Having two babies would be a bit much" Lauren said.

The blonde was right, Charlotte wasn't much of a handful but she had her moments. If they waited until she was older, then they would be able to manage another child better. They had nothing but time now. "What about you and me?" Bo asked. Lauren looked to her girlfriend with a frown. "What **about** us?" she asked. "Well, we live together, we have a child together, we love each other… And now we can have an eternity together…" Bo trailed off stroking her daughter's cheek. "Babe, where are you going with this?" Lauren asked. "You wanna do the marriage thing?" Bo asked getting straight to the point. "Is that a proposal?" Lauren laughed. "It's more of a general wondering"

Lauren contemplated it for a second.

She loved Bo more than anything, and yes now she didn't have to worry about losing her to old age. But she didn't know if she was ready for something as big as marriage. Although, it did sound kind of great. "I never really thought about it. With everything going on, it never crossed my mind" Lauren confessed. Bo didn't know whether to take that as a no. Which kind of hurt a little. "I'm not saying no… I'm just saying, maybe we should try to get out lives back on track first. Bo, I love you so much and to be married to you would make me the happiest girl in the world…. You know that right?" Lauren said. Bo looked to her girlfriend with a smile, "Of course I know that, and it wasn't a definite decision… I just wanted to know what you thought about it" Bo said.

"Why don't you put her down for a nap, so we can have one ourselves? Mommies' need sleep too" Lauren smiled. Bo returned her girlfriend's grin, sleep did sound good right now. Although, Bo was hoping Lauren meant the other thing. The succubus stood slowly so not to wake the baby, before lowering her down gently into her crib and pulling her blanket over her legs. Lauren came beside her and laid her eyes on her baby girl. "Sleep tight, we love you" Lauren whispered. Bo grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her to their room. Once they were in and the door was closed, Bo brought her in for a kiss. The blonde held Bo's head in her hands as she deepened it. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together.

Lauren could tell that there was something bothering Bo. "What is it?" she asked. Bo looked up with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared I was going to lose you to Tamsin" Bo whispered. "Why would you be scared?" Lauren asked. "It was when I thought you were Freya's vessel or something, I thought that maybe you were supposed to be with Tamsin and I was just something in the way" Lauren shook her head before giving her another kiss. "I wasn't meant to love anyone else except you…. Bo, you are my everything" Bo smiled as a tear fell from her eye. "I love you" she said. "I know" Lauren laughed as they kissed again. Bo's hands fell to Lauren's waist as they backed up towards the bed.

They weren't going to rush this. Bo was on happy that she confessed her worry to Lauren. She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost her to someone else. As they removed their clothes, they fell back on the bed. Smiling, kissing, touching. They just got lost in each other, in their love and in their connection. After a while, they found themselves in a sitting position. Bo held Lauren in her arms as they rocked together. The brunette's mouth went to her neck as she caressed every inch of her lover's form. They both found their release holding each other, reciting I love you's. All they needed was each other now, they would find their way and raise their daughter. Only time would tell what came next, but they were more than happy to be a long for the ride.

Fate **had** come knocking…. But Bo and Lauren slammed the door right in its face.

…**..**

**A/N: I know it's a short ending, but I feel like I had said everything that needed to be said. I hope you guys feel the same. As I said, this will be my last story. Not forever, but for a while. But the next one I write will be BNW Part 3. So I am really stoked about that. I got some really good Ideas for it, well at least I think they're good. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and took the time to read this story, you guys are the best. Hope to be back soon, Much love :)**


End file.
